The Paradox children
by Ms. May
Summary: Starts out with a cute Karkat and Terezi story. If u don't like them skip it, if you do. Yay. Then it moves to describe how they made a new planet, populated it and each of the surviving trolls  and a few dead ones  raise a child. A paradox child.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic so please be nice. I know right now what is happening in the story has so little to do with the actuall story plot but bear with me. It will all come together eventually. By the way this is a story about characters i created so if that's not your thing they don't really become relevant untill chapter four. Untill then it's all about how the trolls start over.

The Paradox Children

Prologue part 1

You are now Karkat Vantas and you are pissed beyond belief. The humans will be here any second. And what did you do when you found out? You stormed off like the fucking turd you are, just cause you and your fragile self esteem can't handle the idea that fucking Strider is coming. Ever since we all got word that they were coming you had been flipping out, and if Terezi wasn't going to go be a matesprite with him before, she certainly will now, you useless ass. And now you're lost.

You stare around you, and let out a decent what the fuck. Next time you will remember where you will have a fucking idea of where you're going instead of walking around for an hour and a half. Now you believe that you are stuck in one of those stupid dream bubbles, but you are definitely awake. Everything is all rainbow-e and you swear that whatever you are walking on it is made out of fucking squiddles. Ever since fucking blind sollux had his brilliant idea of latching the meteor onto the farthest reaches of paradox space to make it more difficult for Bec Noir to find you, it's been impossible to take a simple fucking walk without ending up lost. You guess you must have wondered off a bit too far, and the thought of never being able to say good bye to Terezi crosses your mind before you remember that she would probably be over you and your dumb ass by the time she heard the news that your starved body had been found in fucking rainbow squiddle land.

Tired of walking you sit down on the soft and bouncy ground. You bring your knees to your chest and set your forehead against your knees as you prepare for a wave of self loathing and hindsight. You shouldn't have been so agitated, you shouldn't have been such a douche to Terezi and everybody else for that matter, you definitely shouldn't have stormed off, you shouldn't have not told anyone you were going for a walk . . . The list went on and on as you riled off the things you shouldn't have done, and then began to move onto the things you should have. That feeling in your chest, of pieces of your heart being chipped away, it started to take over and you wished you could cry, but for some reason you used all of your will power not to.

"Hey." You jump a bit and looked to where the voice was coming from and dropped maybe the biggest what the fuck in your whole life time. "Whatcha beating yourself up for?" A troll girl was floating twenty feet above the ground, hugging her knees and rolling through the air like she had been launched into space while doing some kind of fucked up acrobatics and just continued to float like you do in space. Her horns looked just like Vriska's, one was a barb thing and the other was that stupid fucking crescent that you assume is almost impossible for someone who might not be as gifted as others maybe at drawing, and would inevitably drive them shithive maggots. Her skin was gray like other trolls, but her eyes were red with a black pupil, and her long, white hair was braided with lots of small blue and purple braids inside it. As she rolled you noticed that she was wearing a costume similar to Terezi's flarping costume. It was the same color as jades dress, didn't have sleeves, and only had a slit on one side of the dress; from what you can see it also looks like she was wearing boots that had really long skinny heals. Just as she was turning you caught the slightest glimpse of a large, gold, heart shaped locket. When faced with a conundrum like this, you take the most logical course of.

"Fuck off." And with that you decided to ignore the weird floating troll.

"You must be Karkat." She said her air twirling turned her so that Karkat could no longer see her face but could very clearly see what weapons she was carrying. Attached on either side of her waist there were two slightly green whips and matching pistols. You thought that if she turned out to be some kind of enemy you would have a hard time defending yourself, your cycles are suited for short range attacks, and her whips were probably medium to long distance. That would put her at an advantage. Putting the slight paranoia to the back of your mind, you are flipping the fuck out right now because you are lost with a strange troll that mysteriously knows your name.

"Who the fuck are you?" Karkat scowled.

"You didn't answer my question." She said continuing to float. That did not stop being a thing that was true or anything.

"I'm not fucking beating myself up, now leave me alone." Like a very mature troll you put your head back on your knees and ignore her. She doesn't say anything for a while.

"I would tell you my name, but he said not to?" You look up and the troll girl looks sincerely sorry. Finally you say something you probably won't regret looking back on as future Karkat.

"Who's he? Bec, or that ultimate demon guy?" A smile cracked across her lips.

"Neither. We're actually here to stop them. Well, not Bec persay, apparently confronting him in battle would get us killed. And not really the ultimate deamon guy either but sortof. " The weird troll girl looked around the bubble.

"Yeah, no shit. Bec is crazy strong." Stupid troll girl.

"I could probably take him, but his green sun energy would kill me. You see I'm sort of . . . Allergic, if allergy attack consisted of gaining awesome powers. But like an allergy attack if it's too sever I die. But enough about that, I've told you too much already. Answer my fucking question"

"Where did you come from, Alternia was fucking destroyed by meteors?" You ignore her demand and continue asking questions.

"Answer the question fuck tard." The strange troll girl was not fooled.

"There's another troll, sort of. Well it's mostly a human not a troll." You try to be as vegue as physically possible. Talking about your feeling is not something you do, but you are beyond curious to know if Alternia survived the reckoning. Could you possibly go back home?

"I'm from the future. Names and relation." By the look in her eye you could tell she already knew the names and relation (which proved to freak you out more), but she wanted you to say it.

"We are not playing the fucking question game." You are the leader; you decided when the fucking question game gets played.

"We're not playing the fucking question game, we're playing the regular question game, jegus." You face palm combo x2 . Begrudgingly accept this.

"Fine. Dave- mr. fucking cool, Terezi – she's . . ." You trail off, not sure if you want this strange troll to know your feelings for her, especially if you get back and fucking Strider stole her away. She doesn't say anything and looks you straight in the eyes waiting for you to finish. You look down at the rainbow ground and silently refuse to.

"your matesprite." She finishes your sentence.

"I don't know anymore." As the words leave your lips you feel the urge to cry again. She lets you cool down for a second. "Where are you from?"

"The future." She quickly flips open her locket and checks whatever is inside it. "Why not?"

"Because. . . Fuck I shouldn't have to fucking tell you this shit! Fuck off!" You flip your shit and turn you back to the weird troll. After a few seconds of silence, you turn around to see if she left. As expected the weird troll chick is still floating, it's still a thing.

"I can't leave. He told me not to move until he came to get me." Alright, you're interested again. Damn troll girl and her cryptic ways.

"How long have you been floating like that?"You decide to ask to more casual question first in an attempt to end the question game.

"I will not tell you again. Answer the fucking question." Wonderful. Fucking wonderful.

"I've been a complete ass to her. She's really close friends with this human named Dave, and I think that she's flushed for him. The only thing I've done is act like a first class ass wipe, and I think that she may not want to put up with me anymore."She doesn't respond. "Nothing to say on my fucking confession?" She smiles devilishly.

"I had to wait for a question again."

"Help yourself to a heaping pile of fuck you, straight out of go to Hell's oven and seasoned with all of that bullshit you just tried to shove down my fucking air hole."

"Not my fault you fucking suck at the question game. As a matter of fact, I do have something to say to your confession Mr. Vantas. I know Terezi, and if she's one thing, it's loyal. What are you so afraid of?"

"Me, I guess. It doesn't matter how faithful she is, I'm the biggest ass hole in all of paradox space. She deserves better than me, but it hurts so much to have to let her go. I don't know what to do." You put your head in your hands and hold back your tears. It's beginning to give you a headache.

"I can't tell you his name. Names aren't allowed remember. I can tell you that I've been sitting like this for 13 hours."

"What the fuck, he told you to wait for him and not move and inch, by the way he probably didn't mean that literally you fuck tard, and you do it. You have got to be the stupidest mother fucker in all of fucking paradox space."

"I know it wasn't literal. He said I have to wait here, in the Land of Lost Children's dreams. I'm not moving because there was a monster attacking me, and the only way to destroy it is by not reacting. It can't physically hurt me, but it plays mind tricks. If it can't get me to kill myself, than it dies. I don't know how long it takes though. "Fuck, it just occurred to me that you could be her. Fucking huge bitch shape shifts, she turned into the guy I mentioned earlier and tied to trick me into thinking he had come back. Tell me something only Karkat Vantas would know."

"What the fuck." You sit thinking over something only you know when it occurs to you. "Nice try, I almost bought your huge stinking pile of horse shit, but I'm not falling for it. You are not getting anymore fucking secrets out of me till I fucking get more answers." The girl sighed.

"For a second there I was flipping the fuck out. The huge bitch would have said something smoother."

"Fuck you, you huge waste of fucking troll DNA. Whoever provided your genetic material should be fucking sentenced to eternal suffering for creating suck a fucking bitch. You have disgraced the whole fucking troll race with how huge of a shit you are." She laughed. Of course she fucking laughed, you spit out something so vile it could melt the whole asteroid, and the chick fucking laughs.

"Alright, let's just get all of my information I can tell you out of the way so we can go back to your problems. I'm from the future, I don't know you personally but I know Terezi really well. I'm not from the Alternia you're talking about, but I am from what is now the trollian home planet. My strife spectibus is bad ass kind, hits the fire whips that shoot paradox bullets and time bends around me and my friends. We're all here to defeat an evil thing, which I'm not supposed to tell you, but you probably figured it out. Finally as of now, nothing is set in stone. Whatever happens in your future is no longer relevant, as I can change that as well as my own past, which are kind of the same thing. I don't understand how it works, so don't ask. Oh, and this locket was given to me by the troll who told me to wait. It measures the amount we're changing our own history and by the looks of it we are now almost at a class two paradox shift. Shit. I swear I can't tell you anymore without possibly rewriting all of the history of my planet, or erasing it." You take a few seconds to register all of this and decide to believe her. You can't muster the energy to try and disagree.

"So does that mean we're back to my problems now?" With none too enthusiastic response from you. She however, seems delighted to get back to your problems.

"Yes. Now your matesprite is being taken away by a human?" She more stated than asked.

"Yeah, you probably don't know what a human is, do you?

"No I know. There are lots of humans, but they live far away so I've never seen one. I pester a few though. Now have you asked her about her feelings for Dave, and or told her you were afraid she is going to leave you for someone you perceive to be better than yourself?"

"No."

"Then how are you to know what she may or may not be feeling for this human?"

"Well I've seen her trolling him all the time and she's always happy and he's all flirty with her. And when a doomed Dave died, she ran from the room crying."

"Are you saying that you've never cried for dead friend?" Damn weird troll, got you there. You don't recall there ever being a dead friend you didn't cry for, except for maybe the whole robo-splode thing. That was just stupid; she's probably not even dead. If an explosion was all it took to kill Aradia, than she would have been buried in the ground long before they began playing that game.

"Well they're flirting all the time and she's always so happy when she talks to him."

"Hey, Karkat. Why don't I let you in on a little secret about most human boys?" Your interest is piqued. "The only way they know how to talk to a girl is through flirting and or making fun of them. 90% of human teenage boys don't know how to just make friends with a girl without any romantic devices. Flirting doesn't mean you like someone in the majority of their minds. Trust me; a friend once explained all of this to me. And is she not happy when she talks to you?"

"I don't know. We've been fighting a lot lately, since I've been so paranoid about fucking Strider."

"See the first thing to making things better is to stop fucking calling him fucking Strider. That's probably the first thing you're doing wrong by her." You grunt. "Next, when was the last time you ever told her how you really felt about her. Let her know that she's really special to you, that she's your matesprite."

"I let her know all the time when we're together."

"I don't think you get it. When was the last time you explicitly stated that you were flushed for her and that she is your matesprite? Those exact words." You rack your brain for a time when you said those exact words, and can't seem to come up with a specific instance.

"Well, I uh. . . "Oh fuck you sound like Tavros. Great job Karkat, really convincing. She groans.

"Never mind about the whole 'fucking Strider' sting, that's your first problem."

"It was always sort of implied."

"Whether or not it's implied, a girl still likes to hear it out loud before she'll really believe it. In fact everybody does. Would we be sitting here if Terezi had told you she was your matesprite and no one was ever going to change that?" You take a few seconds to think about it. Fuck, what do you know? You pretend to be everybody's romantic advisor, but what the fucking hell do you know?

"Alright what should I do?"

"What do you think you should fucking do? Go tell her you're flushed for her dumb ass!"

"What if she rejects me?" The words slip out of your mouth before you can stop them. Your fear all along, that she had already decided you weren't worth the trouble and was waiting there to break up with you.

"If you really feel as strong as you claim to do, than can't you be content just knowing you make her happy in whatever regards. That you can be whatever she needs you to be, to fill whatever quadrant she needs filled. Stop thinking about you, and think about her, and what she needs." That was not the answer you were expecting to hear, but maybe, just maybe, it was the right one.

"Alright," you stand up and look around the rainboy-e land "I'm going to go take your advice, weird floating troll girl. As soon as get the fuck out of this place." Suddenly everything looking like miles of rainbow and squiddle trail.

"If you see me again, call me Pyralspite. It's my flarping name. Walk off the beaten path; it will get you where you need to be." She said. Great, more flarping.

"I don't have time for this shit, which path do fucking I take?"

"I was serious. Walk in any direction away from the path and you'll get back to where you entered this world from. The path is for advancing to the next land, the Land of Derse."

"What the fuck."

"Yeah, it's a good system if you're lost though. And the Land of Derse is made up of tons of Derse fragments stitched together. There's also a land of Prospit right next to it, but not touching the Land of Lost Children's dreams." Fuck, you'll take her word for it. Right now you have more important things to do than put effort into understanding her. You run a few feet away from the squiddles, but then you turn your back to say one last thing to Pyralspite.

"You should do the same thing for him. It he's worth waiting for, he's probably worth telling. And I'm guessing that he was the one who gave you that locked. That's got to mean something. And thank you." She blushed a little bit and looked him in the eyes.

"No problem, and if you ever need a favor in the future, like maybe something that you're about to do is going to end badly and want some kind of advice about how to stop your whole fucking family from being destroyed. Yah know, anything."

"What should I know." With a nervous glance at her locket she began to speak.

"This is going to fuck up the universe so I'll only tell you once. Bec, he's working for that ultimate demon, Lord English. Self preservation and all. He's not our target, but you are his. To defeat Lord English the strongest must be sacrificed in order for him to die. We don't know why, that's just how it is. Bec's not a very patient dog/man thing; he won't wait to figure out who's the strongest if he tries to take a sacrifice at all." She looked at her locket again and looked startled. "Shit. Don't you have more important things to attend to than staring at me?" Okay, you guess that she just fucked up the universe so it's time for you to go. You turn back around and bolt towards a strangely large strip of cherry red, and hope Terezi is on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue part 2

You are now Terezi Pyrope and you are a maelstrom of emotions. On one hand, your moirail, Dave, has finally arrived on the asteroid facility. On the other hand, your matesprite ran off after a huge fight and it's really become apparent that he might not be interested in you anymore. That or he's just a jealous bastard. Then on the hand borrowed from Dave, you are worried sick about that ass hole because no one can seem to find him on the asteroid and he's been gone for four hours. Running off and not telling anyone, he is full of brilliant ideas.

"Dude, the fuck are you drawing?" Dave glances down at your paper. The two of you are sprawled out on one of the outside decks. You lick your paper. What started out as being a picture of the asteroid, followed your feelings and was now a mess of Dave, Karkat, and several hearts with scribble on them and a diamond that has sunglasses.

"I'm a little distracted."

"It looks like you just took a dump on your paper. Is that supposed to be me?" You sniff where Dave was pointing to and lick the paper.

"No, a diamond is the sign for a moirail. Well I guess in a way it is, since you're my moirail." Terezi licked the paper again savored the taste of the heart around Karkat. You weren't quite sure how much longer it would last.

"Moirail is the best friend one right?"

"Yes." There was silence for a few minutes.

"Look, I know you've lost a lot of friends recently, but dwelling on that isn't good for you. And neither is bothering about him." Dave said trying to console you. Shortly after he arrived and he was declared her moirail, the ghost of Nepeta (along with everyone else's' ghosts showed up to greet the humans. How you don't know) had given him a long talking about the importance of being a moirail and how it was different from being a human friend.

"Can I talk to you? Just my problems for once."

"Alright, no interrupting unless it is important."

"Okay, so you know how we're always trolling and stuff. Well recently Karkat and I have been fighting, he's really on edge for some reason and I couldn't figure out why until I saw him trolling you and then it clicked that he must be freaked about you and me."

"But there's nothing between us."

"Shush! But yeah, you're right. I tried to inconspicuously bring up you in conversation, but eventually he just thought that was all I ever talked about."

"Smooth."

"No interupting! So today he was really uptight and I knew it was because you were coming. I tried to talk to him about it but he just exploded and stormed off." You lick the paper again, the image of Karkat long blurred.

"So what happened next?" Dave prodded.

"That's it. There is no next. That was about four hours ago. He ran off and no one can find him."

"Have you gone looking for him?" Dave asked.

"Sort of. I asked everyone if they had seen him and I walked through all of the corridors, pressing my ear against every door to try and hear him or smell him somewhere."

"How is that sort of?" You sniff the air, a long stretch of black like chocolate chips before they're melted and dots of sweet and rich like warm vanilla expanded towards the horizon.

"That's not space, out there. It's the furthest reaches of the outer ring, it borders the dream world."

"So you think he went in there, but you don't go after him because. . .?"

"Because every point you could enter leads to a different place with all kinds of monsters and the dream world. We think it's how the ghosts got back here, but we're not quite sure. We assume it connects to dream bubble since that's what Vriska said, but who can trust her? Apparently there are different lands connected by dream bubbles, like our lands are connected by the gates."

"So, just to clarify, spider troll says that these weird floating masses of land are connected to dream bubbles and the ghosts crossed through to here because they were in dream bubbles."

"Well from what I can tell it's more like, the lands are floating in a sea of dream bubbles, but the bubble still connect the lands. So yeah, everything else is right." All of the sudden a whiff of fresh winter mint came to Terezi. "Hi John."

"I still don't understand how you can see me before everyone else can. It's kind of ironic, right Dave." You don't bother mentioning that you don't see him, you smell him.

'"Yeah, why are you asking me."

"Well irony is like, your thing. Mr. Cool ironic guy."

"John that is such a basic level of irony, my irony works on so many deeper levels, but you know. It's a start for you."

"Okay Dave, dinner's ready we're meeting in the kitchen. Wow, our first meal all together as one great big intergalactic team. Pretty exciting huh guys?"

"Yep, I can't wait to see what kind of delicacies you humans have whipped up." You and Dave follow John's winter fresh sent through the steal smelling hallways. Without making yourself too obvious you try and smell Karkat's steel and cherry blend. Unfortunately you don't smell anything, partially due to the fact that John's mint smell is so ridiculously over powering you can hardly smell Dave right next to you and partially due to the fact that he's obviously not going to be anywhere near you and Dave. John prattles on and on about how exciting it has been to meet all of the different trolls, and exploring the meteorite. He was particularly interested in the fact that you and your fellow trolls find a need to put things in chests hidden around the meteorite. So far he has found a brain trident, a rocket, several tea pots, pictures of muscled beasts (which apparently humans call centaurs) and a really cool looking cycle. For a second you panic to yourself that Karkat wondered off into the dream lands all by himself unarmed, but then you realize John found one of his old cycles (You come to realize this due to the fact that as he listed each name he had to pull them out of his syladex to show you. Not like you already know what each thing looked like. This also causes a lot of very dangerous weapons to go flying through the hallway).

"So, where is Karkat anyway? I was really excited to finally get to meet him but I can't find him anywhere on the platform." You smell Troll-a-cola inconspicuously punch the fresh mint in the arm. "Ow, why did you punch me?"

"Shut up." You can smell John turn around and you assume he's looking at you.

"Oh my god, is Karkat dead? Did he die before the ghosts got here so he doesn't know how to get back?" You feel a pang in your heart as you realize that if Karkat was to die you wouldn't be able to see him again until you went to sleep and found him.

"You are not helping John."

"No, as far as we know he's not dead. We just don't know where he is." You whack John upside the head with your cane. "Now stop stalling, I'm hungry." You all continue down to dinner where you run into the poor ghost of Nepeta.

"Hay furiends. Jade made an earth delicacy called furench fries to go with some fish Rose made. It's going to be so exciting" Nepeta twirled around in the air.

"French fries are the best I can't wait!"

"She had better not made the fish with the soy sauce." The two boys dashed into the kitchen leaving Nepeta and you alone.

"So how have you been Nepeta?" You ask tentatively.

"Good. I'm kind of glad I'm dead. Live wouldn't have been nearly as fun without my moirail. It's also furtastic that we get to visit you guys. How are you doing?" She always had a funny way of looking at things.

"Hey, you haven't seen Karkat around have you?" It was worth asking, though probably useless.

"Yeah, actually I saw him running around through the corridors. I was going to ask what he was doing, but he said he didn't have time to roll play with me. I did tell him that everyone was coming down to dinner though. He looked excited when I told him that. It was just a few minutes ago actually, but since I'm a ghost I just floated through the floors and walls." You hold your breath as soon as she says yes and don't let to go until she finishes her last syllable.

"Thanks Nepeta!" You turn around and go back down the corridor you came. Her 'purr welcome' follows you down the corridor as you go looking for Karkat. Sniffing the air you try and find the faintest hint of cherry in all of steel and cement you smell. As you walk you think you catch just the smallest hint. You call his name and chase the smell through the corridors. Either your ears are playing tricks or you swear you hear him respond with your name. The scent of cherry becomes stronger and you know you're on the right path. This time you know you can hear him; his voice rings out from just up ahead. Finally you see him and you stop running and face him. He's out of breath like he's been running for a while and you use that as an excuse not to say anything for a while.

"Terezi." Finally he gets a word out. You open your mouth to say something but he cuts you off. "I . . ." He stares at you and the smell of him, even just the tiniest hint, over powers you nose.

"Dave's here." You blurt it out and regret it the second it leaves your lips, but you want to confront him about it.

"I don't give a shit. Well I do, but I'm not going to talk about that right now." He steps closer to you, he's so close you want to reach out to him but you restrain yourself. Now is not the time for a sloppy make out session. "I want you to know that. . . I'm flushed for you, redder than my blood. And I just want to make you happy, and if letting you go to Strider is what'll make you happy I won't get in your way. Just know that I'm here for you, forever." You step a little bit closer, just inches separate you two.

"Why do you always have to say stuff like that? What makes you think that I would just drop you for Dave, even if I liked him that way?" You admit you're still a little angry with him, but more than that you want to know the answer.

"Because you fucking deserve someone who's better than me. I'm just a horseshit who does nothing but fucking yell all the time. Face it, you and I both know that I'm a failure. Dave doesn't argue with his past and future selves, he didn't make a fucking universe with cancer, he doesn't just sit there as the world fall apart, he didn't watch as everyone either started murdering or being murdered. He's better for you than I ever could be." The slightest smell of watered down cherry hits your nose that everything in you softens.

"Karkat, I don't want Dave that way. I want you. He's my moirail, you're my matesprite and I don't want it any other way. I don't care about all of that stuff, if anything. It's what I love about you." You take off your glasses because it's so much easier to kiss him that way. He wraps his arms around you and for the first time in a while you get a taste of your favorite candy. Where your faces touch, you can feel a few tears slide from his cheek to yours. His mouth pulls away from yours for just a second, and your heart stops.

"You're the first girl I've ever called my matesprite." Before you can say another word you two start snogging each other again. Everything about him smells fantastic. You run your hands through his licorice hair, just brushing his candy corn horns, and taste candy apple. Maybe, just maybe, you get your first uninterrupted perfect moment.

"Hey Karkat, I thought you said no sloppy make outs!" A strong mix of everyone's scents hit you all of the sudden crowned with a blast of mint. You untangle yourself, but remain holding his hand.

"I'm leader fuck ass I can do whatever the hell I want with my matesprite." John laughs and you can't help but smirk a little. The god hug tackles Karkat and he's forced to let go of your hand to save his balance. Dave catches your eye and he raises an eyebrow, but you wave a hand to dismiss it. Later, you promise silently.

"What are you all doing piled in the hallway?" Everyone, ghosts included, was piled into the hallway with various foods and table stuff.

"Rose thought it would be a good idea to eat outside. Apparently it's a common tradition among humans known as a picnic." Kanaya stated with fascination. Humans and their strange ways.

"And I alchemized two water melons for us!" Jade joined in the Karkat hug. Suddenly you decide it's not fair that everyone is getting a piece of Karkat but you.

"If this turns into a group hug I will fucking-" You lick his cheek to cut him off and get a delicious taste of candy apple.

"Shut up, you're spoiling the moment." Karkat blushes candy red and stutters incoherently.

"Ew, why did you just lick Karkat." Jade looked at both of you confused. You laughed.

"Because he tastes good." You knew Karkat was probably rolling his eyes. She doesn't say anything but you can tell she's weirded out.

"It's a thing Terezi does. She likes to lick stuff because she can taste colors. Yah, I know it's kind of weird." You lick his cheek again and take his hand.

"Terezi!" Karkat protest, but still takes your hand.

"I also do it because it bothers him." You smile mischievously. Everyone laughs, mostly because you're all getting the happy reunion you wanted. After all this time, you know everyone is thinking that it's finally time to go back to living.

"Okay enough love birds, It's time for the picnic whoooooo!" John does his windy thing and everyone is hap-hazardly blown down the corridor and out to the great big deck/balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

Please don't comment on the stupid things I say at the beginning or end of this. I know they're stupid and you don't care, but sometimes I just want to say stuff. So there. Also. I might have lied about them not becoming relevant until the fourth chaper. It might be sixth since I don't feel like typing an extended chapter that consists of two view points today.

Chapter 3

You are Karkat Vantas and for the first time in a very long time you are relaxing. The asteroid had drifted a bit deeper in the dream bubble realm and the sky was awash with swirling colors. Unexpectedly you feel your lips tug into a smile as the thought of how much Terezi must love this. This 'pic-nic' as the humans called it, was as much of a shitty ass idea as you thought it was.

"Hey Karkles." Terezi whispers in your ear. You look where she lay on the pic-nic blanket next to you. She rolls onto her side and gives you a crocodile smile. "I've got to go." Confused you sit up and she does the same.

"Where are you going?" Why the hell would she want to run off when you were juts getting comfortable?

"Don't get grumpy." She smirks and sticks her fingers at the corner of your mouth to pull them up into a smile. You frown harder.

"Why do you have to go?" If it was possible for her to give you a straight answer you hope now would be the time.

"It's a secret." Terezi puts one finger in front of her mouth to shush you. With one last peck on the lips she grabs her glasses and runs inside the facility. Out of the corner of your eye you notice Kanaya and Rose going inside too and decide they have some kind of shitty surprise planned. Now you are officially bored and look around the balcony patio thing for something to preoccupy your attention. Luckily John is very good at wasting your time.

"Hey Karkat!" John smiles his buck tooth grin.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Want to play soccer?" The first thing that crosses your mind is what the fuck is soccer? The second thing is fuck that hurt. While trying to wrap your head around the word a strange black and white sphere implants itself with a ridiculous amount of force into your face. It's force knocks you back and you lay on the ground a bit dayzed. After a few seconds John helps you back up. Sollux stands with his arms in the air. Aradia stands next to Sollux and giggles a bit. That's right, she fucking alive. Of course she's fucking alive.

"!" Over a couple of yards Strider is laughing his ass off while a petrified looking Jade stands with her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my Gog Karkat!" She runs over followed by a still laughing Dave. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean for it to hit you, I was aiming for Dave." She gives the shaded boy a glare. You wonder why she's telling you this. It doesn't matter why she fucking hit you with a sphere it just maters that she fucking hit you in the Gog damn face with a sphere.

"I told you, you were a klutz." Dave gets himself under control but he's still smirking.

"Shut up!" Jade pouts, crosses her arms over her chest and turns her back on Dave. This must have been some kind of phyco warfare move Rose taught her because it is totally bothering Dave.

"I'm just messing with you Jade. Sorry if, yah know, you're upset." Dave looks from to ground to Jade's back. She looks over she shoulders and smiles.

"It's okay, because now Team Con Air is winning." She turns back around and picks up the soccer ball. As Dave realizes she pulled one over on him he smirks.

"You may be up one, but it's the last point you're going to get. I've got a goalie now." You wonder where the fuck this is all headed to.

"Once you're done flirting will one of you two please explain to me why you launched that sphere in the first place?" John snickers and Jade blushes bright red.

"We're not flirting!"

"It's called a soccer ball and you have to try to kick it into a goal. The goal is guarded by a goalie who can touch the ball with his hands. That's a about it." You stare at them in disbelief.

"What stupid motherfucker would invent such a shitty game? That has got to be the most meaningless fucking game I've heard of." You bet Dave was rolling his eyes underneath his shades.

"Stop complaining and go stand in the goal."

"Fine. It's not like I have anything better to fucking do." John and Jade cheer and run into the field. Sollux blows a whistle he got from Gog knows where and Jade and Dave start trying to score on each other. John is the goalie opposite of you. He smiles and waves. Taking the opening Dave kicks the ball right past him, tying up the team. The five of you play for a while. You don't see much action mainly because Dave is a really good player. He manages to keep the ball down at the other end of the field most of the time. He would completely own Jade if it wasn't for the fact that he wasn't really interested in the game. However, Jade was much more motivated than Dave so any time she managed to get the ball past him a few yards she was able to try and score. Most of the time you blocked it, but there were a few times when you were caught day dreaming. The words of the strange troll girl, Pyralspite, kept circling around in his head. A bad feeling was buried deep in the pit of your stomach and you couldn't help thinking that she was someone you knew. Everything about her seemed so familiar, but still so different. And she kept mentioning rewriting history, and changing the universe. So she can time travel, which fucking impossible except for the heroes of time. Is there another session in the future? If that's true than you're all fucked. And if so, why did she come back so far in the past. It has no more fucking relevance to the game. She wanted to destroy a guy more powerful than Jack. Fuck, if there's a guy more powerful than Jack you not just fucked, you're doomed. You decide that all of this thinking is hurting your fucking think pan more than that soccer ball and making you more depressed than when you were in the Land of Squiddles and Rainbows or some shit.

"Karkat!" You splash down in reality to find the soccer ball hurdling itself towards you again. Using your super reflexes you duck and ball goes sailing over your head towards to door to the hallway. At the exact moment it hits the door someone kicks it open and the ball comes flying back and hits you in Gog damn face. Every single fucking time someone kicks the damn sphere it comes for your fucking face. Terezi come out of the door, pulling a huge thing on a platform behind her. Rose and Kanay follow behind the thing, making sure it doesn't fall over.

"What the fuck is that." You say rubbing your forehead where the impact was the strongest.

"Cake!" Jade squeals and jumps up and down.

"I haven't had cake in forever! It looks great!" John yells, and uses his god powers to fly over. Aradia does the same and is followed closely by Sollux.

"Come one Dave!" Jade grabs is hand and runs over, dragging him along behind. You saunter over. From the looks of things each of the three girls got to decorate a massive layer of cake. Kanaya did the top layer. It was white with lots of colorful squiggles and a figure of each of the surviving players on top in a silly pose. Rose did the middle layer, it was black and had purple lacing along the top and bottom. Terezi got to do the last and biggest layer. Why, you have no fucking idea. Her layer was red and covered in shitty drawings of everyone doing different retarded things. John was doing the windy thing, Dave was getting some wicket air. There was one of her ancestor riding what you assumed was a dragon. Over on one side was a drawing of the two of you holding hands.

"Who wants to cut the cake!" Terezi announced brandishing a knife that was the size of the fucking soccer ball. Just as you begin to tell her to put the knife down there's a flash of black and the cake is sliced in half. Jack stood there on the platform, shitty sword in hand. In the blink of an eye he knocked everyone around and you were sent crashing into what's left of the cake. The ghosts scatter upwards, trying not to get in the way of the fight. With a single swift movement Jack launches towards the nearest being John. The blow knocked John on his head, and before he had a chance to turn himself right side up his throat was slit. Jack moves to the next nearest being, Sollux. In a second everything in your head goes blank. Everyone is about to get fucking slaughtered and there's nothing you can do. John's dead, well he's a god so maybe not, and now Jack's about to kill Sollux. Before you realize what's happening you shout out.

"Stop!" Jack had picked up Sollux by the shirt and just as fast dropped him back to the ground. He looks at you curiously.

"Did you just tell me to stop?" Yeah, what the fuck were you thinking telling him to stop. He's just going to laugh, it's not like you have any way of persuading him to do otherwise.

"Just think for a moment." Yea, why don't we all just calm down and talk for a second. What the fuck were you trying to say anyways? "There's a win win situation here." Oh right, now you've figured it out. "Lord English told you to make sure the others couldn't sacrifice the strongest. I'm the strongest. If they sacrifice me, then he dies." Everyone with breath in their lungs gasped.

"Are you trying to convince me to just kill you and leave? What to stop me from the killing the others once you're dead?" He smiled wickedly.

"You went rogue before, because you didn't like having to take orders from the black queen right?" You struggle to your knees, breathing hard. He snarls, which you assume means that he remembers. "It takes a sacrifice to kill him. If you take me as a sacrifice you can kill him and be the strongest again." You climb out of the cake and drop to the ground on your hands and knees.

"What's to stop me from simply killing all of them and taking you?" He takes a few steps closer to you. Your hands fumble around on the ground.

"If you even think about laying a hand on them. . ." Finally you find what you had been searching for. "I'll kill myself and your sacrifice will be gone." You whip the huge blade up to your throat and hold it here. Jack finches, but soon regains himself.

"If you die then there'll be another strongest. In fact, I can just kill all of you, but one." You read his face. All of those times Terezi had babbled about being a seer and having to juggle luck with deduction finally come in handy. You take a stab in the dark.

"It doesn't work like that." You look at his face and realize you guessed his bluff "And you know it too. I'm the strongest, if you kill me now, I won't have been sacrificed. So you can't just take the last survivor. Their not the strongest, they're the luckiest." He growls and grabs the back of you're shirt and hoists you up like you're some kind of rag doll.

"How do I know you're the strongest?" He snarls and tosses you across the balcony. You hit the ground and roll a few feet, there're defiantly a few things broken in you. "Answer me!" He flies over and kicks you in the stomach. It hurts like nothing you've ever felt before and you accompany your grunt of pain with a string of curses. A few of the other had begun to stir but they were helpless and knew it.

"Because . . ." You search for the answer. "I'm here ready to die for you. I'm sacrificing myself for the people I love and I'm not afraid of you." It's horse shit, but you try harder than you ever have not to show it and hope he believes you.

"I just have to keep you alive, not whole." He snarls. He grabs the back of your shirt again and lifts off into the air. Finally Terezi wakes up and sees him lift off with you.

"Karkat!" She calls after you and stand up when she's obviously not ready to. After a few steps she tumbles down on the ground and the last thing you see before Jack pulls you into a dream bubble are her red shades as she gets one final look at you.

In your room on the asteroid you stand over your flarping costume, cane in hand.

You are Terezi Pyrope and if every option hadn't crossed your mind you wouldn't be a seer.

As an after thought I was wondering if someone could tell me what some of these terms mean. I'm a little bit internet ignorant.

OC

AU

Head con

I know an OC is like your own made up character, but I want to know what OC stands for. And a head con (not sure if I spelled it right) is like a fantasy? Thanks for humoring me. Ps, if i screw up something spelling wise just let me know. I have really bad spelling.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Thank you to that person who humored my internet ignorance. Because of you I have toiled for the fleeting hours in between summer band practice and released this chapter on Wednesday instead of Saturday. I'll also be releasing one on Saturday so don't flip. You probably already guessed that.

Chapter 4

You are Terezi Pyrope and this might be the last time you ever see your room. It's chalk covered walls smell like a fruit smoothie and happy pictures of you and your friends dance along. Lying on your bed is your favorite scale mate. It's set apart from the rest of your pile due to its striking resemblance to the dragon of your ancestor. Yet for all of the time and energy you have spent with that thing, the idea of never seeing it again doesn't really bother you. You've been a bit numb ever since Jack attacked and flew off with Karkat. Using your expert legislative skills you would say you were in shock, and if your were your own superior you would not allow yourself to leave. Letting personal qualms and emotions get in the way of pure logical reasoning and tactics would likely get both you and Karkat killed. But you are the Gog damn Seer of Mind and if there was a better option you would know.

Skillfully packing away only the bare necessities, food, water and medical equipment, you prepare for very long and hard journey. Finally when you have all of your stuff you slide into your flarping costume. The well worn but durable fabric slides effortlessly over your head and sits perfectly over your frame. Dispite the fact that you have definitely grown in the last . . . Your mind blinks out as you try to remember how long ago it was that all of his started. And, not without a bit of a shock, you realize you have no idea how long you've been in the game. It's strange to think that it's all just about over.

As you finally finish getting dressed you realize that after everything you've been through there's not a single tear in the fabric, nor a scuff on your boots, nor a pulled thread anywhere. Silently you make a note to thank Kanaya. With ease you slid the back pack on grab your cane and sneak out into the hallway. It's night outside. Since the humans arrived you all decided to sync sleep times with them since all of yours are so fucked up from lack of sleep. In the hallway there's not a single sound of footsteps, but you can just hear faintest sound of Sollux snoring at the other end of the hallway. You suck in one final breath of laboratory air and pull the door open onto the balcony.

You are Dave Strider and you're having a hard time sleeping. It's fairly safe to say that today was not a normal day. It was freaky even by Suburb standards. At least it started out well, Terezi and Karkat got back together and Rose made cake. You take a quick look up at the sky and thank that crafty little bunny, Live Tyler. Then your thoughts are redirected at Jack. Everything happened so fast you still have a hard time believing that it really happened. One moment everything was happy and everyone was having a good time, and the next thing you know Jack cut the cake in half and left John's lifeless body sitting in a pool of his own blood.

Your shades had been cracked so you couldn't really tell what was going on, plus you got a mean concussion when you hit the ground. Then all of the sudden you could hear Karkat's voice saying things and he landed a little ways away from you. When Jack landed you could feel the wind rush away as if it too was afraid of him. About that time your ears finally started to clear, but all you picked up was something about a sacrifice and who was the strongest. As if Jack owned the whole fucking world he picked Karkat up and gently assended. Terezi was the first person to be able to move and you watched as she called his name over and over and then collapsed crying. You did your best to comfort her but it's simple to say you were about as use full as your shitty swords. After a few minutes Kanaya came over and you decided your efforts would be better put to use helping the others get around. It was well after Jack flew away that John finally woke up from his god-death induced coma. You were sure he would come around, after all there's no justifying killing that goof and there was definitely nothing heroic about it either. Terezi left before everyone had finished coming too and you hadn't seen her since.

Silently you look up at the sky and wonder if things will ever be stable. No one had cleaned up the cake on the deck so you decide to try some since there're no flies this deep in paradox space to ruin it. The inside was chocolate and was probably the best thing you've ever tasted. It's deliciousness magnified by how long it's been since you had something sweet to eat. After a few pieces you start to feel tired so you walk back to the door. You just stand there for few minutes as you dread going back to that cold, gray room. Mentally you note that the first thing you're going to do tomorrow is deck it out with some sweet gear since you combined your alchamizer and your iShades with a little help from Jade's photo card thing.

All of the sudden the door in front you is flung open and Terezi is standing there, a backpack slung over her shoulder, dressed in a costume. Of course you know what she's doing, but that doesn't stop you from asking.

"Jack out there on a rampage somewhere, where do you think you're going?" She looks past you.

"You know where I'm going."

"You'll die Terezi. I can't let you go, I finally just met you for the first time." You stand there, your stance unchanged. Despite how much you don't want her to go you know you couldn't stop her if you tried.

"I can't let Jack get away with the crimes he has committed. It's not for me, it's for justice." You know that's what she's telling herself to justify it. There's a reason she's leaving in the middle of the night. Since you know this might be the last time you ever see Terezi again you do something crazy.

"Alright Neophyte," for her sake you decide to roll play with her. If the topic ever came up, Terezi would go on and on about her crazy ancestor so you knew just about everything about her. "This is a serious job. Maybe, if you can succeed in brining the criminal to justice and successfully rescuing the hostage, we might just have you promoted."

"Is it really probable to say that the hostage is even alive? He would have to be extremely lucky." Terezi instantly assumes her roll, using it to mask any emotion she might be feeling.

"Let me tell you something a very wise and talented legislacerator once told me." Since she'll probably die, you decide to do one last thing for her. You take off your shades. Instantly Terezi smells it and she gasps a little. "Luck doesn't matter." Terezi smiled her crocodile smile and gave you a hug.

"You're eyes smell like cherry vanilla. The ultimate irony." She released you from your hug and she took a few steps towards the dream realm.

"Be careful." Of course you say the cheesiest thing anyone could ever say during a good by. Terezi smiles back one last time before she takes a running leap into the dream realm. You stare at the space where she left for a few minutes. Then with a sigh you turn around and head back inside, your whole body screaming of fatigue. Silently you slide your shades back on and stare at the door handle, wondering if anyone else is planning on needing your advice before going on a suicide mission. With a last laugh you look up at the sky. Too bad that bunny doesn't have pesterChum.

You are Terezi Pyrope and this world looks like it was made for a little girl. The sky all the way to the horizon line was a blur of rainbow colors and the path below your feet is soft and bouncy like your pile of scale mates. Using your fantastic investigative skills you bend down and pull up a strech of the path. The top layer comes away easily enough, and below is just what you thought it would be. A menagerie of stuffed toys were piled underneath the pathway, their smells like a candy shop. Mostly there were those silly things Jade had, squiddles she called them, but there were a bunch of scale mates too and other stuffed toys you don't recognize. You lay the path back down and continue on your way for a while. All around the path you smell cotton candy, pink and fluffy and just beckoning for someone to lick it. However, you resist the urge. This is business, not a time for eating carnival foods you hold so dearly.

The path seems to extend forever and you start to think it's just one stupid loop meant to trick people who walk into these weird places. That is until you come across a fork in the road. With a casual flick of the coin you decide to take the left path. Once again the path goes on forever until you can't smell even the slightest hint of the other road. It's a while before you come up to the next fork. Well to say it is a fork would be a crule understatement. Paths branch out in every direction, a felled tree on your path of sight. Its branches litter the ground, all of unknown length and yet none of them crossing. One however draws your attention as it is an actual branch; or rather it is an actual root. You find this strange and bend down to take a sniff. It is actual wood which is surprising as it is, but just underneath the earthy wood is a sent you don't recognize. It's like pure sugar with just a hint of honey and sprinkles. This taxes your investigative skills not only because there is an unknown substance flowing through the veins of this root, but that there is only one root as far as you can smell. It's end at your feet, it quickly widens into a huge path that is well wide enough and fat enough on the top to walk on. Unable to decide which path to choose you sniff the air furiously to try and detect something that could give you a hint as to which way you're supposed to go. Instead you catch a whiff of something much more interesting.

Two tiny blotches of steel sat far off on the horizon. You sniff at them for a while until it seems like one of them notices you and comes closer. The troll comes within sniffing distance and you are both shocked and intrigued. She's got short curly hair and has great big horns just like Gamzee's. More perplexing yet she's wearing a short dress that smells like tinker bull's, but has that same mystery smell that the tree root had. As she approaches you start to hear her coming, and instead of footsteps you hear the sound of fluttering wings. The troll girl lands in front of you, that mystery smell all the more intoxicating, but now you are starting figure out what it is. It has the same consistency of the sugary blue trail that Vriska left, but smells a little bit like honey, your coin, and just a tiny bit of rainbow sprinkles.

"Are you lost?" She asks in a sweet light voice that makes you smile. The troll girl's voice sounds just like that of a little one.

"I am searching for someone. Could you tell me if you have seen a large black dog thing carrying a troll boy?"You decide it would be best to get to the point. Despite the fact that she sounds like a child and smells like tinker bull you can't help thinking there's something about her to watch out for.

"No, not that I can remember. Let me ask my friend." She flys back to the other gray splotch in the distance, and then comes back a few seconds later. "He says he saw something like that on his way over to visit." She nods and smiles.

"Where did he come visit from?" The girl is frustratingly vague, but you keep your cool and calm appearance. You've got a mission. The girl giggles.

"He came from the Land of Derse, if you go back and take the right path it'll get you right there. Just be careful not to step off the path, you'll end up where you started." She flies up a few feet and does a loop de loop before settling back down on the ground again.

"Thank you civilian, your efforts have helped me greatly in locating a horrible criminal." She gasps in surprise. "If I could have your name, I'll be able to thank you properly." She floats there nervously for a few minutes and her head darts a quick look to the blob on the horizon.

"We're not supposed to tell you guys our names." She states, her wings fluttering nervously.

"Well then where are you from. Alternia was destroyed, how is it possible that you're alive? Who says's you're not supposed to tell me your name?" You're attempt to get the answers from in a smooth conversational mater deteriorates and to save time you just state the questions blankly. Every second you waste is one less Karkat has.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't tell you. What I can tell you, is that if you want to know really bad. Don't forget what I smell like, and in a few sweeps you may smell me again." She flies of back to the gray splotch on the horizon and you fight the urge to chase her down. You've got a mission and you've got to stay focused.

Once back on the right path your mind wanders a bit before it hits you. She said smell like not look like. Most trolls don't realize you're blind until you say something. And beyond that she knew you preferred to use smell instead of hearing, could you have been that obvious when you were getting a first sniff. This problem preoccupies your mind as you travel down the path and before you know it the tangle of alternate paths fades completely all that stretches before you is an endless walk way. Your pace quickens a bit as you begin to think of all the time that's passed since Karkat was first taken. Whatever Jack wanted with him you knew it couldn't be good. Like everyone else you had heard Karkat talking without actually hearing the words that accompanied the voice. All you remember was him lifting off into the air, while you helplessly watched him leave.

All of the sudden the sweet land disappears and you're thrown into a world of grape and licorice. Its strange land came in a fragment of scents like the land had been broken and stitched back together again. You could smell toppled buildings lying in ruins all around a black berry path. The land was dark smelling, pools of licorice dotted the landscape and moved about as if the whole place was lit with a single flickering candle. Once again you quicken your pace and start along the path. This time the path is hard, and feels like it's made out of solid stone, however you don't test this theory. You've wasted enough time as it is. After what seems like hours of walking the straight path you begin to hear a storm in the distance, bangs of thunder and the smell of lightning come to you from far off at the other end of the land. Funny, you didn't know there could be weather in the dream world, but you guess anything is possible this deep in paradox space. The tumbled land around you lies like a deserted castle and it rings with hallow echo of thunder from far far away.

Farther and farther you delve, while the thunder and lightning echo eachother sending sound licorice puddles dancing around the land. Finally you come to a huge gate. Beyond it all you can smell is licorice, even the flashes of lightning can't seem to move the licorice. The gate is huge and is an exact copy of the one on prospit minus the honey golden smell. Slightly disappointed you hadn't found them yet, you steel yourself to continue on. With a violent tug you pull the doors of the huge gate free and enter into the licorice.

Well I'm done. That took a lot more effort than I thought. Oh well se la vie. Anyway review! I like hearing from you. It makes me happy, even if it's a criticism. Actually I'd rather hear a criticism since I'm the worst proof reader ever. Let me know if I screwed something up, or let me know what you think of the way I portray the characters. Dave isn't cool enough; Karkat's a bit over the top, your O.C.s are strange. These are all things I care about, because I care about you. The reader and I want to make your reading experience as pleasant as can possibly be. Not really I actually don't really care that much, I just want to make fun stories. So yeah, I've been rambling this whole time and I bet I get like one person saying 'you should stop telling us things we don't care about and actually write your f-ing story already.'


	5. Chapter 5

Hello. I'd just like to remind you that I will release an extra chapter on Wednesdays if you do whatever it is I ask of you at the end of every chapter, also I want reviews. And I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I could give you a bunch of excuses but the truth is that I forgot. Short attention span. And if you didn't get the whole ultamate irony thing, coke doen't have chery vanilla flavor. That's pepsi, so it's ironic because he smells like a pepsi flavor and coke. Coke and Pepsi have a huge rivarly thing. Yeah, most of you probably get it, but i had to explain it to my sister like four times, so i thought maybe it wasn't that clear. Or maybe it was just sucky irony. Anyway, back to the story!

Chapter 5

You are Karkat Vantas and you are scared shitless. You were dragged from your home and tossed to the ground on fragments of that gaudy yellow planet stitched together with the remnants of the chain of the moon. Its surface is slightly blinding, adding to your list of things that are kind of flipping you the fuck out. All around images of the first time you saw Jack flash through your head. The exploding moon above your head, its gold towers glistening in the light of Skaia. Pieces of the moon shattering in the air and spreading out to form some kind of catastrophic flower, Jack's green fire making the gold petals gleam with a kind of sick beauty. Everything around you breaking like glass, and Jack's dark figure coming through it all and ending the fireworks with a black veil. In all of your wildest dreams you had never imagined that your being a dipshit would have created an all powerful beast that would poison the universe your race was destroyed for that would come back, snatch that universe from your reach and hunt you down.

Jack hover a few feet off, destroying things to vent his furry. More than once he had gotten lost trying to navigate through all of the dream realms and more than once he had left the dream realm entirely. You have no idea how long it's been, the worlds in the dream realm don't abide by the same passages of time as everywhere else. Jack destroyed a very pretty looking spire that you assume was once a tower to the castle or someone's dream room. Now would be a perfect time to run away that is if you could move. Whenever Jack had gotten lost for an extended period of time he would throw you to the ground in a fit of frustration, breaking a different bone each time. Now you could hardly move your limbs. Thankfully there was hardly any breakage to your torso, so you could still think and breathe fine. Shit load of good that'll do you. What are you going to do, bleed on him? There was really no point in your ability to breath. You could always just try to stop breathing so you couldn't be a sacrifice, you could save all of your friends. Of course you would pass out before you died fucktard. Funny how after a while, all of the pain just starts to turn your mind to mush.

Jack finished destroying stuff and now flew back over to you, a furious look on his face. He pulled the sword out of his chest, and lifted it high into the air.

"I've had enough of this running in circles. Tell me how to get to him." You try to look up at him, but moving your head upwards is way too painful so you just lie on the ground and look at his shoes.

"Why would I fucking know where to find him?" Even if you did know, did he think you were fucking stupid enough to tell him where to find the biggest shit in all of paradox space?

"I'll give you one more chance kid. How do I get to him from here?" He snarled and kicked you in the stomach. You let out a grunt of pain and wish your arms weren't broken so you could clutch your stomach. Instead you just clamp your eyes shut as tight as they will go and grit your teeth.

"I don't fucking know dumb ass." The words slither out of your mouth like miles of rage snake, poisonous and full of shit. You get out by following the fucking path, but you sort of hope he's just going to kill you now. If this guy needs a human sacrifice to become completely and totally invincible or shit, you really don't want to meet him. Anyone who needs a human sacrifice is bad news.

"Fine. I guess I'll just go get some of your friends and start killing them till you tell me." You hear his wings flap once and then there's a barely audible click.

"You don't want to do that." Your eyes open and you see another pair of stiletto boots right behind Jack's polished black ones. Jack growled and whipped around, but the black boots jumped back an impossible distance all the way to the other side of the path, completely out of the way. You could see the majority of her body now. It was that girl, Pyralspite, he costume had changed a bit. Becoming more complicated and changing so that it now resembled Vriska's flarping costume. The skirt had white spider web lacing through it. You can't see from about her chest up, but you're pretty sure that the locket she was wearing earlier was missing.

"Who are you?" Jack growls and takes a few steps forward. Pyralspite sticks the gun she was holding back into its holster and puts a hand on her hip.

"That's a fucking stupid question. If I told you, you wouldn't live long enough to hear the end." You could just imagine that she was giving him a wicked smile.

"No games, tell me now and I'll kill you quickly." Jack growls flies over a few feet to her. Pyralspite uncurls both of her whips and gives them a crack. They erupt in green flame and you feel something ping past your ear and hit the gold chain link a ways behind you, bounce off and fly towards Jack, just clipping him on the hear. Jack made a stab at her, but she flicked her whip again grabbing his wrist and forcing him to drop the sword. She punched him the stomach and he dropped to his knees. In the silence of the deserted planet you can hear their words as loudly as if they were yelling them.

"Kill me. You think you're so strong, kill me." He growled his words and snarled.

"I didn't come here to fight fuck ass. I came here to deliver a message." She bent over and whispered a few words into his ear and then took off up the yellow brick road. Jack rose up from the ground and stalked over to you. His hand was badly burned; strange green scorch marks where the whip had touched. The man beast was forced to hold his sword with the other hand and you could see that it lay at his side limply.

"What did she say?" You chance asking. Jack kicks you in the ribs as hard as he can and sends you flying back into a toppled wall. He approached you, knelt by your side and looked you straight in the eyes. You look back into his eyes are you're scared. His features are contorted with rage, but his eyes showed it was all false bravado. In his eyes you can see he's scared.

"You will suffer before you die." Roughly he grabs you by the collar and hoists you up into the air. When you hit the ground it's harder than you ever have before.

You are Terezi Pyrope. Crossing through that gate had been a bit disorientating. Where before everything had been grape and liccorice and thunder had echoed across the land, a strange silence filled the world of honey. After a few minutes your nose gets itself together and you walk forward along the path. Everything is silent; the ruins seem to absorb any sound. Even your footsteps are muffled as you tap along the path way. Toppled buildings lie everywhere and you remember when they had once stood stall, the smell of little marshmallow men running around long gone.

Suddenly you begin to hear the sounds of a scuffle. Very faint, like they were far, far, away and yet near you there are signs of fresh damage. Before you on two sides of the path giant crumbled walls raise up from the ground. The path narrows a bit and the walls come right up to the edge of the path. The walls were curved and you recognize that they were once the walls of the imperial ball room. Since you were one of the first to wake up on Skaia, you always had more time to explore the vast reaches of the world. The ball room was one of your favorite, the little marshmellow men were always playing music on a great big stage and a chandelier that smelled like the purest crystal sugar hung from the ceiling. It was one of the many places that you had wished to show to Karkat.

The thought drags you back to reality as you realize that you had been standing in front of the gate unmoving. There was no time for nostalgia; you had a hostage to recover. Swiftly you walk past the great walls and into the ruin of the ball room. Laying there on the cold hard stone of what once was the dance floor lays Karkat. Standing just five feet away from him, the black beast growls, and the sword in his hand is lying limp at his side. Karkat is beaten and bloody, before the overwhelming presence of honey had hidden the sent from her, but now, with the great walls behind her the smell ran freely. There was too much candy apple, all too much candy apple. It was everywhere, scattered around the dance floor like someone had sprinkled confetti.

You try to take a few steps forward as silently as you can, but here on the hard floor of the ball room you footsteps sound like the thunder of the Land of Derse and you draw the attention of Jack. Karkat doesn't move. Your heart stops and you smell-stare at him. His body lays there on the ground like he was sleeping, candy apple blood surrounding him. Despite the footsteps of the approaching menace you can't move. He can't be dead, you're not too late. You take a step towards him, but the beast is blocking your path. His sword rises with one hand, the other laying limp at his side. In a quick sniff you realize that his other hand was badly burned. In return to his challenge you raise your can.

The licorice sword crashes down on your cane with bone shattering strength, but you hold your footing steady. The sword rebound and that give you just enough time to make a stab at his stomach, but you miss and his elbow crashes into the back of your head which sends you face first into the ground. With a might kick he sends you flying towards the center of the field. As you spin in the air you let your boots dip down onto the ground and slow your momentum. Still you hit the ground fairly hard and it will take you a few seconds to recover. However, Jack's not giving you a few seconds to recover. Instead he charges right at you. You prepare for impact, but it doesn't come. Instead the beast stops five yards away from you and crashes to the ground. His whole body writhers in pain and you sit there wonder what he's doing. Suddenly a sour apple fire erupts from him and slowly it peals itself away and rises into the air. It hovers for a few seconds before dissipating into the brilliant cotton candy blue sky.

You are Live Tyler, and happily you sit in your dream bubble, a ghost, and play with the little girls who always held you so close and a silly boy who was the first to take you out of a brightly colored box. The memories of flying a huge planet strapped with a bomb into a sun slowly fade from your simple stuffed mind.

Jack struggles back to his feet and you take it as an opportunity to one up him. Dashing for ward you make a stab at him, but he lurches forward, causing your cane to do nothing but graze his side. Jack quickly rises to his feet and makes a lunge at you, but he's sloppy. Quickly you realize that the wounded hand must have been his sword hand, because his stance is one that would be effective had it been reverse. You side step the blade and slam the head of your cane across face as he rushes past. Jack staggers a bit and his defenses don't seem as strong as they were before, like the sour apple fire that had left him had took away all of his power. Jack lunged at you again, but this time it was a fake, one you fell for. You easily step to the side, but when you do he pivots and brings the sword in a swipe across your face. From your ear to the corner of your mouth teal blood trickles down you face. Broken pieces of shades litter the ground.

While he's still spinning you jump backwards to take a second to think. Unfortunately a second is literally all you get to think, because Jack finishes spinning and comes right back at you. Your cane and his sword meet in a flurry and for a few seconds until you make a mistake and Jack lands a blow with his injured fist across your face. This seems to hurt him as well because clenches his fist and holds it close to his chest. You take the opportunity and detach your cane and slam it into chest, right on top of his injured hand. Then quickly you reattach your cane and try to bring it down on his head. Flustered though he is, the beast manages to block the cane. Your fight continues like this for a while, a few sword plays until one make a mistake then the other just barely makes a glancing blow. It drags on and on, each mistake costing something. A little speed here, a little accuracy there. Soon your carefully mended flarping suit has holes and rips everywhere and your teal blood seems to be dripping from all over your body. However it seems that the battle is tilted in your favor and in the few seconds of a parry you devise a brief strategy to kill him once and for all.

You bring the cane around with the intention of crashing it into his side right side, but jack brings the sword around to block its progress and allow your weapons to collide. In a flash you reach your left hand out and grab his wrist twisting the blade away from his body. Jack tries to swing at you, but you block his fist with your cane. Injured as it is, the fist isn't able to move the cane and now both of you are left open. Mustering the last of your agility you swipe your foot around his, knocking him off balance. Jack manages to fee his sword and on the way down he brings it hard into your shoulder. However you ignore the pain and move your cane from blocking the cane into striking position above Jack's chest. The second he hits the ground instead of rebounding he's pined where he lays by your cane.

Bleeding and tired you stumble over to where Karkat lay. There in the place you wanted to be with him so bad, where you waited for him for so long. Every day for so long you would check on him while he was sleeping and then dash over to the ball room. It's huge curved ceiling carefully stenciled with different colors to make a flurry of life dance across the sky that filled your nose with a bouquet of smells. The most beautiful thing you can remember, a painted picture of twelve children in a peaceful alternian world. You used to always wonder if a place like that ever really existed, and yet deep down part of you knew it did. Somewhere somehow things were perfect. None of the children had signs, but they all beard a striking resemblance to you and your friends. Now however, as you sit on the cold hard floor alone, you cry. The walls were crumbled and nearly gone; the only wall that still stood tall was the one you walked in through. There ceiling was gone and the sugar chandelier was nowhere to be smelled. Everything was broken and crumbled, and in this place where you were always sure that there was happiness just waiting, you feel all of your sadness rush out in a flurry of tears.

Carefully you set Karkat's head in your lap and look at his bruised face, your teal tear rolling off from your cheeks onto this mess of hair. You whisper his name and bend over to kiss him good by one last time. Then suddenly there's a groan and Karkat's eyes lift just a tiny bit. He whispers your name and you almost die of relief.

"I'm Karkles, I'm here. Everything's alright." Karkat's eyes open wide and see you there, tear streaked and smiling.

"But Jack." You can see the word cause him pain so you silence him with a finger.

"He's dead. I killed him. Just after the battle started that candy apple smell around him left and he was so much easier to fight." Gently you stroke his hair, trying to get him to relax, until you're ready to help him find a way home. He closes his eyes again and for a second you think he died. His breaths are so small that even this close to him it's hard to tell if he's breathing.

"Terezi," You try to shush him but he ignores you. "We're finally here together. I can't wait for you to show me all of those things you promised."

"Right here this is one of them. This used to be the most beautiful ball room." You smile and Karkat makes a jumbled mess of words before taking a large breath (comparatively) and sinks into sleep. You sit there breathing hard. Thankful that it's finally all over.

Okay, I hope I am not the only one that does not like the idea of the sufferer's and Deciples' thing. I like Karkat and Terezi and I wanted their ancestors to be together, and also I don't particularly like Nepeta. She's a bit too useless and unthinking for my taste, but it's kind of okay because things tend to happen in opposites like between the ancestors and the kids. Also wtf, so Redglare (I guess she was like pontious pilate and was the one that crucified our troll Jegus. That would be cool) was alive after the revelution finished, but I thought she was hanged before the revolution because Rufio (Tavros ancestor) would be a leader in the rebellion, but he wouldn't be born for a while after she was hung. And Dolorosa had already been a slave and killed so that meant the rebellion was over so Rufio was a leader in a different rebellion? Maybe my fact checking is off, but can someone clear this up for me. So confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I know that some of you are very excited to actually be getting to the part with my Oc (look at how internet savy I am.) But you'll have to wait one more chapter. They have to rebuild the planet first duh.

Chapter 6

You are Terezi Pyrope. It was hard work getting Karkat back home. Both his arms and legs were broken, along with a few cracked ribs and a whole lot of lost blood. Not that you were in much better shape blood wise, but at least you had two legs that weren't broken. It would also be putting it lightly to say that he wasn't the easiest troll to carry. Your strength lies in swift precise movements, not bulk lifting. Add to that the fact that Karkat weights more than you, and you are in for a bit trouble. Despite all of that you still managed to drag him back to the asteroid.

It was strange, walking back. The Land of Derse was much more destroyed than you remembered and a charred smell hung in the air. The storm that had been brewing must have been ferocious. Where before the land had simply looked like a toppled castle, now the land had practically been leveled. You could smell for what seemed like miles in every direction, the tallest remaining walls being closer to the path. Finally as you neared about the half way point you could smell the faintest hint of grape. Not like the grape and licorice of the land, but a thicker smell. Like someone had poured grape syrup here and there.

Once you finally made it back to the cotton candy world you were home free. Instead of dragging Karkat all the way back down the path, you decided to believe the fairy troll grill and simply walk off the path. After about ten yards there was a brutal flip and you were standing on the edge of the asteroid, bloody Karkat at your side. You bent down to check if he was awake or asleep, and a shallow, but steady rythum told you he was lout like a light. Carefully you swung your backpack off your shoulder. Almost right after you had discovered that Karkat was alive, you began to dress his wounds. All of your bandages had been used up, along with all of the water. Most of your wrapping tape had been used in combination with your cane to make emergency splints. Now it was just basically an empty sac, but it did make a decent pillow when scrunched up. Carefully you laid it under Karkat's head and sprinted inside.

The sun was shining brilliantly through the windows, giving the occasional sent of rainbow sprinkles as it sprayed through some of the broken glass. Your feet slammed into the steel floor with a kind of frenzied hurry. It had felt like so long since you left, but by the look of the sun (or dream sun) it hadn't been more than eight hours. The sun had yet to reach its peak high in the sky, but at least this mean that there was an obvious place to find all of the asteroid residents.

You burst through the doors to the kitchen and everyone stares at you dumfounded. Food is stopped halfway to mouths and a bottle full of some kind of sugary tree sap is overflowing a plate of delicious smelling circles. No one speaks for a while. After a few seconds, you smell Dave stand up.

"Did you find him?" all you can manage is a nod. And even that seems to take all of your will power. The others jump to their feet, chairs knocked over, silverware dropped, cooking utensils carelessly laid across a hot cook top. Kanaya is out the door first, followed by John and Jade. Aradia comes next, practically dragging Sollux behind her. Rose leaves last, stopping to carefully put her things on the table and walk around her chair, so as not to leave the room a mess. Dave slowly walks up to you and gives you a hug, the memory of his cherry vanilla cola still strong. Before you realize it you're crying, and words are slipping out of your mouth with nothing to hold them back.

"I was so scared. I thought he was dead and Jack. . ." Dave holds you like you're a little girl and pats your head as you cry.

"You did good, Redglare. I'll talk to boys upstairs, but I don't think there'll be much to talk about. After a performance like that, the least you deserve is a medal of honor." His though chief legislacerator act, makes you smile and slowly your tears dry on your face.

"What is a medal honor? The highest award to a troll on active duty is the silver bullion. But I already have one of those." You release Dave and pull out your silver coin. It had been awarded to Redglare for capturing Mindfang. The most notorious pirate on the seas. The coin was placed with all of her other things, the slash on one side showing that the holder had died before receiving the honor.

"Well then, I guess I won't talk to the boys upstairs and just slap you on witness duty. Get out there and make sure none of those civilians muck up our crime scene." Dave pointed to the door and you smile.

"Yes sir!"

Karkat is released from the first general injured care facility of Kanaya roughly two weeks later. Thanks to Kanaya's inexplicable ability to fix things and Karkat's naturally fast regeneration time, all but the one bone you weren't able to splinter quickly had healed fully. Rose also did a good job of maintaining cleanliness in the facility and also metering the number of visitors he had. She was very strict as to when visitors could see the patient, and how many at a time could go in. You yourself had to be admitted into the facility for a few days. That final cut to your side had taken quite a lot out of you, along with some internal bleeding. However, they couldn't keep you in bed all day for long, so eventually you began to sneak out and visit with the rest of the residents. When you were finally caught, they went ahead and aloud you leave of the facility.

It was fantastic having everyone back where they belonged. Sollux and Aradia were busy at work with the paradox slime machine and Dave's new alchemizer app, much too busy to explain to anyone what they were trying to do. Most of the humans spent their time exploring the various nooks and crannies of the lab. John and Jade in particular found this to be more than enough enterainment during the day. However, it only took about a week before Rose and Dave got bored and focused on other things to pass the time. Rose had taken up and earth dance known as ballet and spent a lot of her time either dancing or writing in a journal she had made. Dave on the other hand took up drawing, and an earth instrument called a guitar. It looked somewhat like an Alternian Bass but it was small and he held it sideways when he played. Everything was perfect until night fell.

Every once and a while you wake up in the middle of the night, unable to remember what you were dreaming or why you woke up. It was a blessing when you would wake up because of a night mare, atleast then you would have some idea as to what was going on. Whenever you would simply wake up in the middle of the night, it would startle you. You're a pretty sound sleeper; the only things that can wake you up are the sounds of someone moving. So whenever you would wake up without an explanation, you would check outside your respite block, but there was no one to be smelled or heard in the hallways.

Tonight however, you're not really tired. Dave and Rose had worked together to make you a present. Dave's drawing skills had gotten to the point where they were absolutely delicious to taste, and Rose had learned to write in a ways that wasn't quite so verbose or lengthy. Together they had made a comic book, and decided to call it Copstuck. You have no idea where that name came from but it sure is catchy.

The comic takes place in a city split into two fractions by the Trolls and Humans. It's all about how the justice department, previously run almost exclusively by humans, gets a rookie troll with tons of potential. The rookie troll is paired with a very swave shaded man who is way too cool to be chaperoning a rookie. Thankfully though the rookie doesn't need much chaperoning and is able to take on hard cases and track down bad guys with ease despite the fact that she's blind. Rose's intricate murder and crime plots mixed with Dave's spectacularly colorful drawing make them ridiculously addictive. So you decide that you're going to stay up as long as it takes for you to finish the comics they've made so far.

You were just at the part where the rookie was getting her first taste of how the humans did interrogation, it was so fascinating to see the way the troll and human justice systems intertwined, when the sound of a scuffle came through the wall next to you. Quickly you toss your comic to the ground and sprint out into the hallways listening hard. Out here, the noise is plainly coming from Karkat's respite block next to you. Without hesitation you throw open the door to his respite block, and find Karkat sprawled across the floor next to his bed (a strange soft block at they had found in all of the respite blocks) , tangled in a mass of sheets and thrashing like he was fighting an army.

Quickly you kneel down beside him as he thrashes around screaming. It's a wonder the entire asteroid can't hear him, but you guess that all of this time spent sleeping in loud and unfamiliar places has taught you all to sleep through it. You bend down and shout his name into his ear, and for a second he falters. But then he picks it up again, screaming to leave you alone and you no longer wonder who or what he's fighting in his sleep. Taking a deep breath you reach past his flailing arms and wrap your arms around him, telling him it's alright and that you're okay. His screams alternate between cries of fear and cries of pain, and you too are reminded vividly of the horror of watching as the huge beast sitting in front of a lifeless body and blood streaming everywhere.

Suddenly he jerks to a halt, and whispers your name between a gasp.

"It's okay Karkat, I'm safe. You're safe, don't worry." He sits up and presses his face into your shoulder where you smell his licorice hair and candy corn horns.

"I . . ." You silence him with a kiss on the top of his head.

"I know Karkat, you don't have to explain a thing." After a few moments he climbs back into bed and you throw the covers over him. Suddenly the room feels huge and empty and the distance from his door to yours seems like miles. Then silently you slither into bed next to him. At first he protests, but you just lick his cheek and he quiets down.

That happens just about every night and eventually you stop bothering to go to your respite block all together. Every night you climb into bed with him, and his night mares grow fewer and farther between each night. Karkat was never one for socializing, but ever since he had been released from Kanaya's care he hadn't left his respite block for anything but the bathroom.

After a few nights of sleeping with him, you begin to realize that Jack wasn't the only thing Karkat was having night mares about. It was when he had nightmares about Gamzee that you worried the most. He would toss and turn, sobbing how sorry he was. Tears soaked the pillows and you wrapped him in your arms once more, stroking his hair and telling him it wasn't his fault. Finally one night, after the third nightmare, Karkat decided to talk to you about it.

"I can't get him out of my head." He whispers in the dark. Your arms wrap more tightly around him and you wait for him to continue. Hopping that this is a sign that he's recovering. "I thought that I had though nightmares under control. But ever since Jack . . ." He takes a short sputtering breath as he tries to keep the tears from falling "I can't stop thinking about how I failed him. Why couldn't I have saved him, he was my best friend. I didn't want to kill him, but he kept. . ." You feel Karkat's hands clench up into fists.

"Of course you didn't want to kill Gamzee, but he can't hurt you anymore. You didn't fail him, Karkles, there was no way to stop Gamzee from cracking." You stroke his hair, wondering which event traumatized him more.

"But, when I had to kill him. I cut his throat, not all the way off. I couldn't, he just kept staring at me, like I had betrayed him. But I had too; I had to save you and the others. But he wouldn't stop staring." You remember the battle. Gamzee had come up to the roof, trying to take on all of you at once. Kanaya had to take the blind and slightly useless Sollux to safety, and he had insisted that you go. You saw the beginning of the battle but you never saw how it ended.

"You did everything you could. You were so brave Karkles." You hold him tighter, and close your eyes. It would be a long time before he ever let this go.

Days pass, and slowly Karkat begins to do things on his own. You don't have to shove food down his throat and every once and a while he goes with you for a walk around the lab. The whole while he clings to your hand like it's a life line and every shadow makes him jump just a little bit. But at least he's making progress.

You're thankful for all of the support that the rest of the survivors give you. Kanaya and John in particular are always willing to bring food to you so you don't have to leave him, or to bring you things to read and paper to color on. Dave is a little less inclined to come around, mainly because he feels a little unsure as to how Karkat still feels about him. He does his best to work with Rose and draw as many comic books as he has time to make. Jade went around through all of the treasure chests and found things that she thought Karkat might like. The few times you smelled Sollux there was sadness in his voice. He kept asking you to help Karkat, and to just hang on a little bit longer. For some reason he was so sure that the project he was working on with Aradia was going to make everything better, and was going to lift everyone's spirits. Aradia was always stopping by to check on her, her cinnamon god hood reminding you of the days when you two flarped together. She was on the opposite team, but that just meant she knew all that much more about you. Karkat never saw any of the people who stopped by. They were careful to stand outside, not wanting to put pressure on him. He would see Kanaya, mainly because she was quiet and never tried too hard to force conversation. John was aloud in once, but his loud and clumsy ways didn't exactly make Karkat feel any better.

Then, one morning, you dress while Karkat's still asleep. You always get up before him to go get breakfast and bring it back to the respite block so that he didn't have to worry about going when there were tons of people there. As quietly as you can you open the door. There's a rustling behind you, and you look to see Karkat sitting up in bed.

"Go back to sleep Karkles, I'm just going to go get breakfast."

"Without me. Real fucking considerate, hold on a second while I get dressed." You smile to yourself, because you can tell the old Karkat is coming back. He glowers at you.

"Turn around, I said I'm going to get dressed." You laugh.

"It's not like it matter that much, I'm blind remember. And I can still smell you if I'm turned around." He grumbled some kind of curse as you turn around. Quickly Karkat changes out of his pjs and into his every day clothes.

"Candy apple boxers, you can't be doing that just for me Karkles." You smile wickedly.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm hungry." His cheeks blush with a brilliant smelling candy apple and he grabs your hand and pulls you out the door. Everyone is stunned as he walks in the door with you, the sounds of people eating and chatting quiets down a little bit. Karkat sits down in his chair next to you and grabs a square of breakfast food from the platter in the middle of the table. You sit across the table from Dave, Jade on his right, and Kanaya on his left. John sits next to jade and there's an empty spot for Rose once she finishes cooking. After the empty space is Karkat and then you, followed by another two empty spaces for Aradia and Sollux which finishes the circle back at Kanaya.

"The fuck is this?" Karkat looks down at his plate of food. You take a long smell and realize that it's basically the same as those food circles John called pancakes.

"It's a waffle! Like a pancake only better!" Jade burst out, unable to contain her hushed tone.

"The fuck is a pancake?" Karkat pokes the waffle with his fork suspiciously and you smile, covering yours with that tree sap before tearing into them.

"Like a waffle only suckier duh." Dave is seated next to Jade, and she giggles as he makes his snide comment. Karkat makes a rude gesture which makes John join in laughing.

"It's ground grains mixed with eggs, water, milk, and a few other things. Then you poor a tree sap known as syrup on them, they're great." Kanaya says. You nod in agreement, due to the fact that your mouth is full. Tentatively he sticks a piece in his mouth and sets his fork down.

"It's okay." Under the table he squeezes your hand so you know he really thinks it's fantastic. Suddenly the scent of bananas and cinnamon hits the room. The banana stops momentarily, but soon takes a seat next to you. Everyone join in a lively chat before Sollux stands up and calls everyone to attention.

"Everyone. I'd like to make an announcement. I wanted to wait until everyone was here to tell you the news." Everyone quieted down and looked at him expectantly. You look at Karkat and smile, Sollux had been promising that it would be something that would lift everyone's spirits. "We've found the last frog." Everyone stares in confusion. Quietly you smell a hand go into the air.

"What do you mean; you've found the last frog?" Rose's voice rings out clearly.

"The one that was missing from your universe. It was the only one we were missing to stabilize the DNA, and with Aradia's help I've found it. In the old lab Karkat used to make the trolls and ancestors, we merged some of the technology using Dave's help so that we could use it to make a new universe. Jade's old genetic codes for her universe and Kanaya's were both easy to come by. Aradia just went back and time and saw what they were on Kanaya's planet, and Dave had a copy of the codes for their new universe saved on his phone. With a little bit of hacking, I was able to combine the two and stabilize it with that last frog we needed. It was easy with Aradia's time traveling abilities." A minty freshness rose into the air. "Yes John?"

"Does that mean, exactly."

"It means we can all go home. I combined the two universes so that now there's a replica Alternia and Earth in the same galaxy even. We could still visit each other, while both species can grow comfortably. And now that Jack's gone, we can pilot the asteroid away from the dream realm and into open space so there's no worry about our universe being too far out in paradox space." Everybody was silent. Tentatively a kiwi hand raised into the air. "For the love of god, I am not a fucking teacher just ask your stupid question."

"So we're all going home. Back to where we lived before the game?" Jade's voice sounded both excited and sad.

"Well not entirely. You see there are building established, but that doesn't necessarily mean that you have to go back to your home. You can live where ever you want, and alter the present buildings however you so desire. Each planet has a copy of an alchemizer so there shouldn't be a problem getting settled." Suddenly a mainstorm of voices rang out everyone talking loudly to each other about what to do, and where to live. You look at Katkat and he looks straight back at you.

"It's over." He looks around the table.

"Yeah." So do you, wondering if he's thinking the same thing.

Everyone is in a flurry to get their things ready to go. People are flocking to chests to get all of their last minute things in order. The asteroid is set to be in position to create the universe in no less than thirty minute. Most of your stuff is already packed, but you can't help thinking about what you're going to do. It was obvious among most of the trolls that they wanted to move back to where they came from, and start over again. Everyone on a different corner of the planet, so far away. You don't have many possessions. Life in the game had taught you to not cling to dearly to many things. Kanaya had patched up your Redglare costume again and you had fixed your cane after breaking it so that you could splint Karkat's arms and leg. Along with Dave's comic books, those were the only things you really needed to pack. All of clothes changes look the same and besides, Sollux had made a copy of the alchemizer for everyone. You play with it in your pocket. The tiny device could create or combine just about anything you could possibly want. Completely self sustaining. No need for anyone else around.

The thought of going back to your hive in the trees alone was painful. There was no mother grub, nor a way to create more trolls as of now. So that meant that for now, their race's progress was halted. But you were sure Sollux would find a way to continue it.

Silently you step from your respite block at the same time as Karkat. The two of you stare at each other, not knowing what to say. How had it gotten so awkward? Before you two had been so close, telling each other everything, every second spent together. You know perfectly well, why but neither of you is sure if you could say it. You tighten your grip on your back pack and walk around him.

"Come with me." Karkat says. You turn around and face him, blood flowing to your cheeks.

"The asteroid is about to make the universe. There's no time for any last exploring." You know perfectly well that's not what he meant, but you want to hear him say it out loud.

"Damn it, I mean come with me. When we get to Alternia come live with me." You can smell a hint of vibrant candy apple and you know he's blushing.

"On one condition." Karkat pauses for a moment.

"What's the condition?"

"We live in my tree hive." Karkat groans and you smile.

"Fine. But we're going to have to do some fucking expanding. A one room hive is not going to work." He walks over and takes your hand.

"Why would we need two rooms? We sleep together anyways." You can smell Karkat's eyes rolling.

"We need like a fucking kitchen, and stuff. Not just a room to sleep in." Together you walk towards the deck/patio/lawn ring thing.

So i don't understand what the difference between a hit and a visitor is. Can comeone please explain it to me? Also, don't forget to review. We're one away from when you begin to understand where this is all going. Well really the whole Oc stuff doesn't legitamately start untill the one after that, but there's an into sort of thing into the begining. So yeah, enjoy, and review. Or else.


	7. Chapter 7

So I almost forgot about this, but I didn't. You're welcome. Now you finally get to see what all of this Karkat/Terezi fluff was leading up to . . . ACTUAL PLOT PROGRESSION *Gasp*

You are Karkat Vantas and it's early at night. Once the humans and the trolls had separated each race had gone back to their respective sleep patterns. That was sweeps ago though, when each race went back to their respective planets. Funny thing is, it really didn't change all that much. Night in the troll world was the equivalent of Day in the human world. But enough of fucking side tracking, the computer is blowing up with people trying to pester you. Everyone, Aradia, Sollux, Kanaya, even fucking John is trying to pester you. Grumpily, you roll over and nudge Terezi. She sits up in bed.

"What's wrong Karkat?" Dispite the fact that she can't see the troll rubs her eyes.

"Fucking pester chum." You point to the fucking computer. It seems everyone is trying to contact you at fucking five at night. Terezi sniffs the air.

"Wow, I wonder what has everyone riled up." Terezi climbs out of bed. You've had to use the stupid things because no one had any access to a spectibus card of a pod. And you all had gotten pretty used to sleeping in a bed. It's so much easier to get up in the morning when you're not covered in fucking slime. You turn over away from the computer and try to go back to sleep. Terezi lightly waps you on the head with her cane.

"What the fuck Terezi?" She smiles like a crocodile.

"It's probably important so you should get up off your lazy ass." You ignore her wise words and close your eyes again. The sound of furiously clacking keys hits your ear and intrigues you slightly. You sit up.

"What is it?" Terezi dashes over to the drawer and grabs a pair of pants and a shirt.

"Get dressed." Furiously Terezi sniffs the air to find her glasses.

"Terezi what's fucking wrong." You wonder if someone has died, or maybe snapped like Gamzy had so long ago. The thought makes you shudder, though the night mares no longer torment you like they once had.

"He's done it. Sollux did it." Your mind grinds to a screeching hault. Sollux's done it? He actually fucking made a grub.

Sollux's hive was basically the asteroid lab minus the asteroid. Instead of erecting a huge super house like most of the other survivors he simply extracted the asteroid code from the lab code and put it in a random spot in the middle of fucking nowhere on a fucking island. Of course everywhere was fucking nowhere since there were only five trolls on the planet. Though that might not be for long. You follow Terezi through the passage ways, letting her nose find everyone since the only thing you can remember about the asteroid is the patio, your respite block and the kitchen. Other than that things are just detached rooms and a maze of hallways. The passages are dark gray and cold, and bring back memories of the game. Your pester chum alert goes off, but you ignore it. When you think back to it, it almost seems like a bad dream itself. Most of the time you think it's a miracle you survived, and impossible that so many people were able to make it out alive. After wonder around for a while you start to get a little bit agitated.

"Fuck Terezi. Are you sure you know where you're fucking going?" She spins around and walks backwards, giving you a moc frown.

"What's wrong Karkles you don't trust me?" She cocks her head a little bit.

"I fucking trust you to take us into the deepest part of the fucking lab to reminisce and shit. We have to get to the fucking slime room or something so we know what's fucking going on." You fold your arms against the cold dank hallway and keep walking.

"I know we have to get to the lab, geze Karkles. We're the last ones. Everyone else's scents are together, so I figured that we don't really have to hurry. We're already late, so what's the rush. I kind of for got how big this place is. I used to know all of the secret passages, but now I can't remember." She made a puzzled face then turned around and continued on through the corridor. Suddenly she stops in front of a door and throws it open. You follow her down the steps into the lab room and disfondly remember when it was you making grubs here in the laboratory. Everyone was gathered together for the first time since touch down, a little under three sweeps ago. Kanaya was dressed in a beautifully flowing emerald green dress, her skin glowing white and her eyes glowing rainbow drinker yellow. Sollux was dressed as the rest of them were, in just a shirt with their symbol. Aradia floated next to him in her god teir outfit, and you wonder if they ever got their shit together and figured out which fucking quadrant they were filling.

At the sight of them Kanaya bounded over in heels so tall and pointy you wondered if they were commonly used as a weapon. It's not like she really needed heels, Kanaya was by far the tallest living troll and she was even one of the tallest back when everyone was alive. She gave you a big hug and then proceeded to tell you everything she had done since her last visit. It mainly consisted of her palace building. Kanaya had taken a likening to being able to alchemize her home and kept adding rooms for clothes, rooms for parties, rooms for god fucking everything. From what you could stand to listen to, her palace was all white marble and decked out with strings of multicolored ribbon going from one spiral to the next. The palace was basically just that, a whole bunch of strewn together towers with a single central palace. Your pester chum alert went off again, and once again you ignore it. Everyone had given a universal consensus that if they were ever able to repopulate the planet in their life time, Kanaya would be empress. Since the only person higher than her on the hemospectrum was Terezi, and she was definitely not wanting to take up that kind of position, Kanaya was not only the most fit to rule a kingdom, but she had the blood to back it up.

"Oh, I've missed you so much. It's been about half a sweep since I last visited." Kanaya hugged Terezi and then looked down at her in dismay. "I thought that I gave you a whole bunch of clothes last time I visited." Therezi laughed.

"That cloth makes an excellent noose." Kanaya frowned but then she sighed.

"Well at least you're using it for something." You snort a laugh; Terezi had tucked the clothes away into a droor and hadn't opened it since. She might as well have made a noose from it. Sollux came over and gave you a hug too.

"Hey kk, it's been a while. Almost forgot what you lookeed like." For a second you were surprised when he didn't lisp, but then you remembered you knocked all of his fucking teeth out. His eyes had filled in with mustard yellow and he had gained a few inches on you. Fucking genes making you so short.

"That's what you get for living in a fucking cave in the middle of a god damn island." Sollux laughed.

"Well you could have gotten of your ass and made the trek you lazy fucker." You punch him in the arm and say hello to Aradia. She wasn't one of your favorite trolls, but she is one of the survivors so you've grown more affectionate for her. Her eyes had filled in a rusty color, and she had deffinatly gotten taller, just a little bit over Sollux. Once everyone's finished with their hellos Sollux calls everyone around the great big slime machine thing. Terezi joins the circle at your side and inconspicuously slips her hand into yours.

"Alright now this process should work. I charged the paradox slime I was able to collect with some left over radiation from the green sun. The only thing left is to add blood samples. I'll need about a pint from one last person, after that we're out of slime. The fucking machine went on the fritz and started collecting DNA from all over the place, so the first troll might be a little bit screwed up. I gave my blood so whoever would like to see their blood continued on in future generations be my guest." Sollux looked around at everyone and before you knew what you were doing you let go of Terezi's hand and took a step forward. Everyone stares at you dumfounded. Terezi had made sure that she had bound all of your wounds so that no blood was showing when you had been taken to the doctors. Terezi had changed your bandages without you having to ask because back then you were still afraid of your secret. But now, it didn't matter. They could see the truth in your eyes anyway so might as well give your blood to some wriggler so that at least part of you will still be around once you die. With out a word Aradia steps forward and pulls out a needle attacked by a clear tube to a cylinder. She sticks the needle into your arm and the cylinder slowly fills up with a bright red liquid. Terezi steps up next to you and whispers in your ear.

"I'm proud of you Karkles." She grasps the hand not being sucked dry and licks you gently on the cheek. Aradia pulls the needle from your arm and hands the vial full of your blood to Sollux. Your pester chum alert went off again, and now it's starting to really piss you the fuck off. Sollux sets it down on a space of bare computer top and reaches inside the computer to pull out two more vials. The vials are a matching purple, magenta against the dark gray computer top. The next two are on opposite ends of the hemo spectrum, one an eye sore shade of tyrian purple and the other a chocolate brown color. Finally the last two he pulls out are mustard yellow and violet. You stare at the vials almost unbelievingly.

"Where the fuck did you get all of this blood?" Sollux looked a bit sheepish.

"I had, uh, Kanaya's help gathering it back before the ship landed. I thought it would be best to try and revive the race first and then make a new plane, but then it turns out making life is harder than making a giant rock." He turned his back and you give a quick look to Kanaya who pointedly looks in the opposite direction. "So whose blood should go first?"

"Well mine of course you useless fucker. If you screw it up the first time, the troll's already a mutant so it's not like it maters." Sollux scowls and picks up your vial.

"I'm not going to mess up." You roll your eyes and watch as he dumps the red contents into and empty tube. Terezi inhales deeply and you know she's loving everything about making more candy apple trolls. The half blind troll begins to press buttons and slowly slime begins to enter the vial with your blood. Soon the slime starts coming from every tube in seemingly random sequences. Images flash across the screen above, showing where this first troll is getting it's genes from. Sollux begins to swear and soon he hits a great big button while slime is still falling in. Most of the slime disappears and a bright red grub appears on a circle in the center of the room. The grub has starteling white hair with streaks of blue and purple and Vriska's horns. Your pester chum signal goes off again, but it completely slips your mind.

"Holy fucking troll jegus." You stare at the grub, unable to comprehend exactly what is happening.

"It's hair is white." Kanaya bent down and picked up the grub which began to squirm violently.

"Yeah, well I sort of pressed the wrong button and the thing is when the thing started to get random slime samples it shut down just after gathering a sample of a dragon. So this wriggler accidentally got part of a dragon's DNA. But not a lot, no so much that she'll sprout wings or anything." Sollux climbed on top of the computer dash bored and scrapped out all of the remaining paradox slime onto the floor.

"Holy fuck." So that troll you met, Pyralspite, is a direct descendant of you, and goes around in time eventually almost rewriting her history. Well fuck.

"Yeah we know Karkat, I fucked up. So shut up and let me finish. Now I just wasted precious troll slime." Sollux went about making the next few grubs in a more graceful manor, choosing only a few different slime samples for each troll. When Gameze's blood was put into the vial you shudder to think of what it could eventually grow up to be. The last trolls to be created were a pain. Sollux decided that he would just cut his losses with the wasted slime and shove a little less than two trolls worth of slime into one container and poor the two samples of Eridan's blood into the container. The result was an identical pair of twin grubs.

"Great so what now." You stare at all of the grubs in the center, unpleasant memories swirling in your head. Terezi nudges you and give you a shut up look.

"We put them all in a room and see if the lusus like them." Sollux stepped away from the computer and walked over to a door. He threw it open and inside was a lusus. It was strange, like a combination of a few different lususes. It looked like a lion, but had the face of a mother grub. It sat in the middle of the circular room, door lining the wall. It looked as if it was there to guard them. "Everyone grab a grub." Immediately Terezi grabbed the red grub and smelled it.

"Terezi stop that, it's not like you're going to get to keep it." Terezi rolls her eyes.

"She's not an it, and I know. I just can't resist candy apple blooded trolls." She licks the troll and it squeals in delight. Grudgingly you bend down and pick up one that has Tavros' blood and horns like Gameze's. You grab one of the twin trolls and carry the wrigglers into the room with the lusus. Kanaya follows with a terian purple grub and the other twin. Aradia grabs the one that has Gameze's blood almost like she's not sure if she should be afraid of it. Sollux grabs the one with his blood and puts it in the room with the rest of the wriggles, then closes the door.

"Now we wait to see which one it chooses." For a while you all sit in the room and catch up a bit more. Time seems to pass slowly, dragging out the seconds to feel like sweeps. All the anticipation of finally rebuilding your fucking race, nearly strangling you. Your pester chum alert goes off again and this time you look at who's pestering you. Of course it's Egbert, so you ignore it. You ponder possibly answering his perster chum to pass the time, but suddenly there's a huge commotion from inside the room and all of you rush inside. The lusus is sitting on the ground, scratch marks across several of the doors, licking its paw.

"There's a grub missing." Aradia states quietly looking around the room. You notice it too; the grub that had Gameze's blood is gone. It's all anyone can help not to sprint out of the room with grubs in arm, but no one wants to risk angering the defective lusus. Once again the wrigglers are all spread out on the floor, interacting with each other like nothing happened.

"Until I can figure out what's wrong with that lusus, we'll just have to take care of these ourselves." Terezi jumped up and grabbed the red grub with the white hair.

"Fuck no Terezi we're not keeping that one."

"Why not, it's got your blood Karkat. Plus she smells so good!" Terezi sniffed the wriggler and it made sounds of happiness. Your peser cum alert goes off again and this time you whip out your portable computer and angrily type.

carcinoGenetesist began trolling ectoBiologist

CG: FUCK IT JOHN I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO BE DOING THAN FUCKING PESTERING YOU

EB: oh, are you choosing your babys?

EB because if you are I want to help name

CG: FUCK YOU.

CG: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT WE WERE MAKING WRIGGLERS

EB: Sollux told me to tell you this morning to get to the lab because he was finally able to get the wriggle formula thing working and he already made a lusus and stuff.

CG: GREAT, YEAH THE LUSUS IS DEFFECTIVE

CG: SO NOW WE HAVE TO FUCKING TAKE CARE OF THE GRUBS.

EB: put me on speaker phone.

EB: to right button on the access panel thing.

You begrudgingly press the button.

"Hey everybody!" John's voice blares through the portable computer. "So what grub are you and Terezi getting?" Before you have a chance to answer Terezi buts in.

"Hey John, its Terezi. We're getting one that has red blood and white hair with blue and purple streaks in it. It's a girl, what should we name it?"

"We haven't decided -" Terezi hits you in the gut with her cane. A sign that you should shut up.

"Cassy! I would name my own daughter Cassy some day, but Rose says that if we ever have kids that we will only name one Cassy if it's short for Cassiopeia, which I don't particularly like." Terezi smiles at you.

"Oh, no. Fuck no, Terezi. You aren't seriously." She looks you straight in the eyes.

"Thanks John, that's a perfect name." You groan.

Yes I invented the word disfoundly. Deal with it. Also I wrote this late at night so it'll probably have lots of bad grammar sorry and it took me like 8 time to sign in cause of the stupid type the word you see thing. Don't forget to review! And btw, I love Sollux. He's my patron troll, Feferi's cool too. I like how they make a weird couple, like the top and the bottom of the hemospectrum. Also, the last few homestucks have made me a very happy person. I hate Mr. Vanilla Milkshake and by hate I mean love hate. He is a fabulous character but he is a giant ass. Yay for broom power!


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah, I know I'm supposed to post on Wednesdays too, but for a while that goal is going to pretty unrealistic. I have way too much work between band and eight periods, so I'll only be posting Saturdays for a while and yes I know it's Sunday, but I was doing homework yesterday. Also in my last chapter, pester chum is their little IM thing. I think that's what is it, although the troll one might be different (lazy fact checker) and it also might be one word. Karkat gets a little notification noise, like when you get a text message. Anyway, onto what you've all been waiting for (though probably not) my OCs!

Chapter 8

A young girl stands in her room. Today is her wriggling day and she is six sweeps old. She stands, waiting for the all important question.

What is this young girl's name?

CASSY VANTAS

You are Cassy Vantas and as stated earlier today is your wriggling day. Though there's not much planed for your wriggling day, other than an epic amount of Flarping. Your room has windows looking out over the rest of the forest, quiet as can be. The room itself is somewhat empty, only your sporo-bed (invented by CaptorCorp. It has the same effect as sporoslime without the actual slime) and a trunk with your flarping equipment. The walls of your room are almost completely bare as well, except for the few posters of action movie stars. A peaceful quiet blankets the whole house. It's somewhat off putting, but soon there will be action galore. Quickly you check your pesterchum for an update from your friends. As expected it is sitting waiting for you to respond.

alternianGuillotine began pestering toxicAssasin

AG: happy wriggling ay Cassy. I hope you got my present. It took an exceptional amount of work to make, and it also oubles as a bit of an apology gift.

AG: I can't make flarping to ay. I'm sorry; I have matters to atten to.

TA: wow how fucking cool. I can't believe you're bailing on my fucking wriggling day.

AG: I know, I'm so sorry. It's really important

AG: I can't miss it.

AG: I'll make it up to you

TA yeah, sure.

TA: Fuck it I'll just go by myself and see what shit I get into by my self.

toxicAssasin ceased pestering alternianGuillotine

AG: you'll understan later

alternianGuillotine ceased pestering toxicAssasin

You stomp over to the box that she sent you and stare at it spitefully. Finally you tare it open and take out what's inside. Ironically it's a new flarping costume, a red and white combination of your old one, and your lusus's old flarping costume. It shows that she put a lot of thought into it, considering the only time you ever wore your lusus's flarping costume was the occasions she was out and you could sneak in and out without your custodian notice. She really would have had to been paying attention, even if she had a natural gift for fashion.

Begrugingly you put it on and fit fits like a dream. Other than the new colors, a few new tweaks had been added. A pair of high heel boots with a knife replacing the heel and a holster for your other weapons. The boots fit perfectly with your BADASSKIND and the new holster is handy for your favorite weapon, a pair of fire whips. They also come in handy for the present your grand crab-dad sent. You love that guy; he is the best gift giver ever. Two pistols and a very nice knife perfect for stabbing, all the way from the paraverse.

The costume's top is just like that of the Redglare costume, only instead of teal, it's white. The bottom is remnant of your old flarping costume, the white, skinny leg of the pants are supposed to be exceptionally fashionable (or so you've been told. You don't really give damn about all of that shit) as are the Tron-like red strips. Humans have the stupidest movie names, but human cross over stuff is supposed to be cool. The only human like dialects you use are terms for your custodian and lusus, the earth terms mom and dad.

You hair is pulled into a side braid, each blue or purple streak their own separate little braid within the main one, and stays that way almost indefinitely, like the hair of most other trolls. Quickly you strap your flarping gear on and climb down the ladder in your floor to the main room of your hive. It's a combination kitchen and living room; though you're care givers hardly have guests over, mom being too busy to invite many people over and dad being dad.

Sitting down at the counter is your crab-dad, looking very imposing while drinking a caffeinated beverage. While he's turned around you quickly sneak along the wall he has his back to, and then duck behind a couch in the living room. He doesn't move and you assume that he hasn't noticed you. Your boots are surprisingly quiet and your practiced stealth has made you as silent as the forest. Slowly and carefully you make your way around the living room furniture and over to the door. As you reach for the door knob, you're caught.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" you pivot on the spot and face your custodian.

"I'm going out flarping." You say, trying your best to avoid strife.

"Not before you eat your fucking breakfast first." Grimacing you walk over to the counter, there was no point in arguing with your crab-dad. You look down at the platter and see that he had bothered to make pancakes, an earth breakfast delicacy.

"Thank you daddy." You smile and he rolls his eyes taking another sip of his caffeinated beverage.

"Why do you always use fucking human terms, you're a troll after all." Now you roll your eyes.

"Because it's easier to identify the difference between you two. Tolls don't have words for two parents since it's so rare. And that's the only human I use." For the rest of your awkward breakfast neither of you speak. Finally you finish and make a break for the door.

"Are you going to be safe today?" He calls from the counter, but doesn't turn around to face you. You smile and open the door.

"Fuck no." And just to make your point you jump from the patio and grab onto one of the nooses around your home. With grace and poise you swing from the noose and land on a tree branch a few yards away. Crab-dad comes to the door and looks out, nervously running a hand through his mess of hair so the tops of his nubs poke out. You take a second to unwind your whips and let out a few cracks to let him know you didn't plummet to your doom. He notices you and tosses something towards you. Using your whips you grab it out of the air. It's a little device with a bright red ribbon tied to it. Smiling you take off the ribbon and stick the device into your ear, like you do you're your music player audio transitive device. A little tendril comes out of the top and wraps around the back of your ear to hold itself steady. Then another one comes out and opens into a tiny screen over one of your eyes. Your pesterchum (I figured out that it was one word) account come into view and virtual keyboard appears beneath your fingers. You have a message from one of your other friends, but you don't really feel like talking to him right now so you fiddle around for a few seconds until the little screen goes away. You do a quick check to see if your custodian is still hanging out in the door way, but he went inside, not waiting for you to say thank you for the birthday present.

Then without much more thought you use your whips to swing from tree to tree, slowly making your way out of the forest and onto the flaprping fields. Once you reach the edge of the forest you take a few seconds to rest and check on who's pestering you. He's still pestering you so you decide to put you fun new device to the test and see what he's up to.

arbetratyActinidest began pestering toxicAssasin

AA: happy wriggling day*

AA: I hope you're having pun not answering me*

AA: you're probably having an explosive time*

AA: want me to start having pun to?

AA: mark my words it'll be a blast*

AA: it'll blow you away*

AA: hope this give you whip lash*

toxicAssain began pestering arbetraryActinidest

TA: Oh my fucking god, stop with the puns.

AA: there you are* I bet flarping is really the bomb*

AA: How could you just forge-et me in all of your pun?

TA: you wonder why I ignore you.

TA: all of your weird explosive/bomb pun shit.

AA: Hey, what can I say? I'm an arsonist of language*

TA: You could stop doing that. It makes things harder.

AA: Well I'll have you know, that earth kids find it explosively punny*

TA: Whatever

TA: I have to get to the flarping fields, so I'll see you there.

AA: Oh*

AA: I'm sorry to drop the bomb like this

AA: But I can't go today*

AA: a couple of punks have me on a short fuse*

TA: fuck, you to?

TA: well now I'm really own my fucking own.

TA: How am I supposed to do any fun shit if I can't even find anyone?

AA: Sorry, I didn't mean to forget the lift charge*

TA: Screw this, I have shit to do.

AA: I guess I'll pester you later*

toxicAssasin ceased pestering arbetraryActinidest

arbetraryActinidest ceased pestering toxicAssasin

Now that both of your flarping friends have quit on you, you really don't feel like going all they way to the meet up place. Even if you do, you're usual flarping tactic won't work. AG would play the bass, a signal of sorts that would echo across the flarping fields. Then once challengers came, you would usually fight them while AA worked on making mines and shit.

However, you decide that it would be much more fun it sit in an old castle than to go back and sit in your room or spend quality time with your custodian. You drop from the trees and sprint across the empty fields. The area where all of the young trolls flarpes extends from a brilliant mountain rance to a glistening sea, in the middle is a series of bogs, cliffs, and plains that young trolls take full advantage of. They use old buildings, build their own forts, and do all kinds of crazy shit. Most of the time the fights that break out are over land encroachment and conquering the few castles there are on land. After a while you leave the forest behind and come across a single great big tree in the middle of the field. Quietly you reach into the depths of the tree and pull out a rocket board. You had stolen it a long time ago, well it wasn't really stealing. You found it in the attic and decided to keep it without telling you custodians due to the fact that you're not allowed in the attic. You hop on and blast through the air towards your castle. It was the first prize you ever won and since then you and your friends met up there every day you planed to flarp and fought back any invaders who would try to take it.

Quickly you arrive at the castle. Its huge stone towers were ancient and battle scared long before you found it when you were almost five sweeps. You remember your first flarping adventure, getting your but handed to you by a couple of older trolls and vowing to seek your revenge. Why you had gotten home, you mother custodian had helped you find the perfect weapon for you and AA had gotten the perfect strife spectibus for you. Every day you would train in the trees, until the others were ready to go flarping with you. When you came back, you came back with vengeance and stormed the castle setting it ablaze and crippling all of those older trolls who had though it would be fun to try and beat you into submission. Suffice to say they learned their fucking lesson.

You pushed open the huge doors to the castle and the creek echoed through the desolate hallways. Your foot steps seemed to be ghosted as you move, every slight tap of your foot ringing over and over again. Silently your foot hits the thick carpet that leads into the throne room and an echo rings through the castle.

As if by instinct your hands go to your whips and you light the torches nearest to you. Shadows dance along the walls in the flame, and from the hallway next to you one of them moves autonomously away from the light.

Yay, conflict! So if any typing quirks confuse you just let me know and I will be more than happy to clarify. Also, I know this one is a bit short. My brain has been fried for the past few days and I swear the next chapter will be long and full of actiony goodness. Btw, I have been reading so much homestuck and writing so much lately that it's been really hard for me to write any way other than second person. I started to write an essay and after like an hour I realized that it was in second person, so I had to rewrite it.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, it's been a really long week for me and I'm thankful that you readers have tolerated the fact that I'm excruciatingly slow with these updates. Work and procrastinating problems don't really go hand in hand, but I'm working on it. Don't forget to send me reviews and/or comments. I want feedback on my stories. If you need a prompt try "what is your opinion on the length of the story?"

Carefully you watch the flickering shadows, waiting for the intruder to make a mistake. The silence give you time to put out the fire on your whip. Still you stand silently, and after a few seconds you decide that you have the jump on them and take a step towards the entrance to the hallway. However, you're one step behind the intruder. An arrow whizzes past your head and you snap another in half with your whip, just inches before it reaches your face. You take just a second to look at the point of the arrow and it gives you all you need to know about your ever charming intruder. It's just like them to try and ambush you with such petty tactic on your wriggling day.

With every step you take more arrows fly out of hidden crevices, forcing you to take another step. At first it's not that hard, you simply snap the arrows in half with your whip as you walk forward, careful to take as few steps as possible. However they accounted for this and every time you take a step the volley of arrows fired has grown by about ten. The cool leather of your whips cracks around you and you avoid lighting them up due to the fact that all of the burning arrow fragments would most likely land you in a burning building. You move as if you were dancing and carefully position each step so that you can fend off the next barrage and get just one inch closer to balance. As you step your boots hit the tile once more and every time you step on a square of marble the sound echoes throughout the castle. Finally you are able to dodge all of the arrows without moving. After a few seconds of nothing happening you start to tap your foot. It was no fun if that was all there was to their first attack, so you give them the benefit of the doubt and stand there waiting. The acoustics of the foray and entrance hall magnify the reverberating sound so it seems as if an army is marching through the castle. Suddenly there's a snapping sound and you stop tapping you foot. A wall and points hurtles toward you and you take the only point of escape left.

With reckless abandon you sprint across the entrance hall to the nearest wall and jump off the side and into the air. The wall of points doubles. Above the door way to the hall another hallway persists with its smooth polished railing just within the reach of your whip. Quickly you climb up the braded leather and onto the sort of balcony that lines each side of the main entrance hall. The wall of arrows passes just under your boots, but for right now you are saved from being skewered. You take a few seconds to wined your whips back up and think about the trap. Firstly, this is going to be a pain to clean up when this is all said and done, secondly it all seems a bit well thought out for your intruder. They don't usually put so much effort into setting traps for you, it's more often than not, just a simple challenge. You store the idea for going over later and instead you walk down the upper entryway with no doubt that you will find your assailants in the throne room. The end of the upper entryway meets across a bridge that stands before a massive pair of double doors. They tower with a kind of intimidating presence that makes you smile and remember your first days exploring the castle after you had taken it. Back then it seemed so perfect and magical, but now as you walk alone down towards the bridge it seems lonely and almost creepy.

Once you reach the double doors you take a second or two to compose yourself. Then with your kick ass skills you wrap each whip around a door handle and give them a forceful crack. The force travels down the length of the whips and you can hear the tumblers on the inside of the door groan. With a running start you land a flipping kick on the old wood and they swing open. You walk into the room with a kind of swagger that dares your intruder to try and take the castle from you.

The throne room is huge and lush. When you first got here is was just an empty stone room, almost like it was a dungeon except for the treasure horde there. The windows along the stare well that wraps around the room in a spiral down to the floor, look out over the side of a cliff. On the back side of the throne room, where the stare case touches down, there's a huge raised platform with a smaller raised platform on against the very back of the room. There the staircase branches off and wraps from one side of the platform to the other. A magnificent throne sits, rich and soft, just barely visible through huge curtains that hand over it. The lower platform bare except for around the edges where huge stone pillars reside. A throne sits almost right on the edge and looks out over the rest of the room, but other than that here is nothing. Two massive staircases, starting a little ways on either side of the throne, wrap around and meet in the middle of the ground level like a waterfall. Silks wrap around pillars at the tops and backs of the stairs and the back of the room. On the ground level of the room there's a massive circular carpet with their three signs emblazed into an interlocking pattern. On that carpet two figures stand staring up at you.

You move forward and lean over the balcony and watch as they talk for a few seconds to decide who gets their ass kicked first. The only difference between the two is their dress. Both have the same face, the same hair curly black hair, and the same set of four horns. The only difference was that one wore a white shirt with suspenders and some earth style hat called a fedora and the other wore a dark purple shirt with a black and gray striped scarf and a long black jacket. The in the purple saunters away from the platform and lays across the lower throne which kind of pisses you off since that's your throne. GA always gets the higher one and you always get the lower one.

You feel like being impressive so instead of taking the stairs all the way down you ride the banister standing up. Gracefully you slide across the cool marble floor right next to your throne.

"I kindly suggest you get off of my fucking throne before I kick your ass from here back to the miserable little ocean hell hole where you came from." You smile sweetly and he sits up in the chair.

"Hm, you're throne? All I see is old warn out chair that's a little too close to the edge of the platform for safety. I'm sitting here for your benefit however, if I was to get up what's waiting this piece of shit down so that it doesn't tumble from the platform?" He regards you coldly, without so much as a malicious smile. You roll your eyes; he is such a black flirt. Each one of your boots hit the tile with the softest click. In here the stone doesn't ring so loudly and the walls absorb most of the sound.

"I like the new costume; the heels are a fantastic addition." He smiles and you and once again you roll your eyes. The least he could do was at least try to be inconspicuous.

"Trying to distract me? That's not very fair is it?" Once more you smile sweetly. Your hands slide slowly down to your whips and you unroll them just as you reach the bottom steps.

"Only trying to level the playing field, since I won't be able to focus on anything but you." Again you roll you eyes.

"On the count of three then." You meet him the center of the room.

"You may do the honor." He takes a step back and pulls out a pair of ancient looking throwing stars. You crack your whips forward three times and on the third time you switch it back to flame and a plume of orange and red fire forms in the air.

He throws several at you and you deflect every single one. You hope he has more in store for you than this and it turns out he does. After a few more volleys one of his throwing stars has something attached to it, and before you realize what you did your fire whip makes contact with it and the whole things goes up in a flaming red burst. It throws you back, but you still land on your feet. However now all of his throwing stars have those charges attached and you're forced to do nothing but dodge them for a few minutes. Soon the charged stars litter the floor and you get an idea. You race up the steps and the other watches you curiously. With a natural speed you run eight patterns around them as you dodge.

The fool keeps throwing his throwing stars at you and soon almost the whole room is covered in charges. You have to be careful where you put your feet because one wrong step and the whole ground floor goes up in flames. Soon there are enough charges that you know it'll work and you run back up the steps towards the other throne. Again the twin troll looks at you curiously, but he doesn't seem to really care what you're doing. As you run past he gets out of the throne. He pulls out a knife and throws it at you. The movement catches you off guard and you can tell that he's figured out your plan. You can feel the knife heading for your back so you veer off your course and spin around to face him. He pulls another knife out and points it at you in a challenge. The other is still throwing stars at you so it's hardly going to be a fair challenge, but you don't really want to decline.

You pull your knife from its sheath and the two of you go back and forth with strikes as if it's sword fighting and not knife fighting. Fucking proper blue blood. It's quite a bit more difficult for you to knife fight at you're dodging throwing stars, so you carefully walk backwards towards the stairs of the balcony. As you wind your way up the room it becomes progressively harder for the other twin to throw stars and so his attacks come less frequently was he tries to carefully position himself among the scattered stars to strike. Soon you're on the balcony and there's so much more room knife fight, plus it's almost impossible to strike with the throwing stars once you step away from the ledge.

The knife fight becomes more intense now that you only have to worry about one threat. The two of you lock into battle, knife thrusts going every which way. He takes off his long jacket, but keeps the scarf on which is stupid in your opinion. The edge of his blade comes uncomfortably close to your side as he makes a strike. However the strike leaves him open and you step inside and bash him on the head with the butt of your knife. He stagers back a few feet and you give him a good solid kick in the chest, which cuts his side and sends him to the floor. With a few seconds bought you slide back down the banister, throwing stars whizzing around you, but you're traveling much too fast for him to hit you. You don't even bother to head towards him, instead you head for the higher throne, the one almost entire covered by the curtains. Just before you reach the higher platform you turn around and run backwards. You watch, waiting for the throwing star to come into range of one of your whips. Just before you reach the stairs one does and you set it on fire. As the burning throwing star falls to the ground you sprint up the stars and onto the higher platform. It's a shame AA is missing this because he loves chair reactions. Just as you pull the curtains shut the fire ball engulfs most of the room. The curtains are almost impenetrable, made that way to protect GA. She wasn't much for combat so she pretty much just sat up here away from all of the action and watched as you battled it out with different opponents.

You take a few deep breaths to calm yourself.

"I'm quite impressed." You would have jumped out of your skin had it not been for the knife that was held at your throat. Your fucking knife being held at your throat. They stand back a bit from you only the knife and the side of his arm touches you. By his voice it's not hard to tell it's a he and that he's blue blood. Whoever this guy was he was pretty sly. He must have been the mastermind behind the arrows and then to be able to get your knife off of you so easily he had to be pretty skilled.

"So you must be their new friend. I was wondering when I'd get to meet you." You lean back into him to get a feel for his physique. This seems to surprise him a bit and the knife looses its pressure on your neck just enough for you to spin around the spot. He's pretty good looking, but you suppose he would be more so without the glasses. The clear frames over his eyes give his a startling look of intelligence. When you first spin around his eyebrows raise in surprise, but other than that he shows no surprise. You can tell he his though, in his body language. The knife is now at the back of your neck.

"So you're the infamous Pyralsprite. I've heard a good bit about you in the flarping circuits. You were always such a peculiar case to hear about." He smiles and brings the knife around from the back of our neck to the front, which allows you to take a step or two back. He doesn't look like a blue blood, so maybe he's and ivy vein. For the most part all blue bloods weather land or sea put tons of effort into what they look like, but there are a good number of green bloods who have the accent of a blue blood, but dress like the rest of the hemospectrum. "I heard you were fast, but I can't say I was expecting anything like this." He looks you up and down, just the slightest hint of a smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

"Thank you, but I don't think you came all this way to flirt with me did you?" He seems almost taken aback by this, but he still returns your gaze with a cool calculating stare.

"Unlike those two I'm not here to try and get into a quadrant with you. I have a proposition." You raise an eyebrow.

"What kind of proposition?" He smiles a bit more.

"Do you keep track of threads in the flarping world?" You shake your head. "I guess that's a good thing. You're quite a popular topic on the ground level. I've read many tales of your adventures, most of which are very intriguing.

"According to several people your combat skills and speed are unmatched. I had a chance to witness that today. So why is it then that you have such a horrible mission log?" You grimace a little at the mention of your mission log. It's the only area in flarping you don't own at. "I watched your activities for a while and found that every time you applied for a mission of some sort at the flarp head you would begin it and do exceedingly well throughout, making excellent time to each of the check points, but then you consistently don't make it to the last one or two. Then I began to watch your location activities. Consistently you left the mission before you were completed it and thus timed out every time. And then I talked with team Anarchy." Your grimace deepens as you remember the shits that first owned the castle. "They shed a good about of light on the matter and helped me to understand what was happening.

"The empress' guard dog, that's your nick name isn't it. Your friend sits idly in the throne and plays her music while you wait for attackers to come. Then you fight them all off. When days are quiet you decide to go on a mission, but every time she calls you back to defend the castle and you time out. You could be in the top levels of the upper rings if you had a partner that actually flarped." You glare daggers at him and he gets the idea that he said something wrong.

"What's your proposition." You say it as coldly as you can.

"Nothing more than a simple partnership. You know as well as I do that your friend doesn't like flarping. Between your skills and my tactics we could be unstoppable." He turns takes the knife away and holds out the handle to you. You take it and stare at the knife for a few seconds. Then you lean forward and press the knife to the blade towards him. He leans back so far he has to sit down in the throne.

"Why should I trust you? For I know this could be a trap, I really should just kill you now." You lean forward and whisper it in his ear. He whispers back in yours.

"Because I know that you never settle for anything less than the best." You stand up and so does he, once again you're face to face.

"I never got your name."

"One thing at a time, after all we only just met. My trolian handle is accedemicianTrickster. I'll be seeing you around." You smirk just a little bit, all blue boys are the same.

"As I you." Just because you have to have the last word. Then before he can say anything else you turn and jump from the curtains and landed, sliding down the banister. You had some things you needed to talk about with GA.

I don't know if anyone else cares, but the new doctor who was scary as shit. Like freaking dolls singing, they are so good at making things creepy. I can't wait for the next one! Also I feel pretty proud of myself for getting this done before midnight, because I wasn't planning on starting it for a while but I also have to write an essay to I should get onto that. Anyway I'm sad that their typing quirks don't show up on the stupid fanfiction website. I put a lot of effort into color coordinating and adding little symbols. Only AA's works and that's because he talks in puns and has little explosions at the end of his words. Don't forget to review, and I have no idea what the difference between a hit and view is so if someone can explain that to me it would be much appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, so I haven't gotten any reviews in a very long time and that's upsetting. This is me, the author asking you, the reader, to write me a freaking review now or so help me I will do something that I have yet to think of. So review, or risk incurring the wrath of my imagination. Also, I noticed that the typing quirks of Cassy and AG don't show up on fanfiction. Just so you know, Cassy writes in white, but she has it highlighted in red and AG has supper curly letters with every d being replaced by a musical note. AA's is fine; his is the puns and the little explosion at the end of the sentence. *

Chapter 10

You try to be the enigmatic bespectacled troll, but you fail. He is being much too enigmatic for you to be him right now. Instead, you try to be one of the twin trolls. After a few seconds of thought you still can't remember which one is which, so there another one down. Finally you decide to be a much stressed young troll girl.

You are Seren Maryam and today is your best friend's wriggling day. However, you have to take back your plans to meet with her as there is a virtual crisis going on in the castle. If only the staffs here weren't quite so useless they would be much more suited to deal with what's going on. The castle shakes and you hold onto the wall to keep from tumbling to the ground. Sometimes you doubt the wisdom of your custodian, though you would never dare voice those thoughts. Once the castle stops shaking you take out your compact computer and send a happy wriggling day message to Cassy.

alternianGuillotine began pestering toxicAssasin

AG: happy wriggling day Cassy. I hope you got my present. It took an exceptional amount of work to make, and it also doubles as a bit of an apology gift.

She doesn't respond immediately which makes you more than a little bit worried she might have already guessed what's going on. It's a miracle the whole world hasn't figured it out yet. After a few seconds you decide to simply get it over with. Hurting her feelings is the least you have to worry about, the kind of trouble she could get into by herself is your main concern. That alone is the reason why you always go flarping with her. You detest the sport, as it leans too much towards anarchy for you to ever be thoroughly interested in anything but its dismantling. However you would never dismantle it since it's one of Cassy's favorite things in the world, which brings you back to the inevitable.

AG: I can't make flarping to ay. I'm sorry; I have matters to atten to.

Again there's a pause, and you hope it's because she has yet to get around to checking her pesterchum account. Finally you get a response.

TA: wow how fucking cool. I can't believe you're bailing on my wriggling day.

AG: I know, I'm so sorry. It's really important

AG: I can't miss it.

AG: I'll make it up to you

TA yeah, sure.

TA: Fuck it I'll just go by myself and see who I fucking run into.

toxicAssasin ceased pestering alternianGuillotine

AG: you'll un erstan later

alternianGuillotine ceased pestering toxicAssasin

Due to the nature of the situation, you don't bother to comment on her use of language, which you disapprove of by the way. You're almost tempted to pester her back and add that you will try to meet with her that old castle just to keep her from going out and wreaking havoc. Hopefully she'll just go to the castle and sit around or decide to go back to her hive.

You walk down the hallway, completely engulfed in your thoughts and not even noticing the people walking by. Once again your hive is rocked and this time you are not quite so lucky and tumble forward. Thankfully someone is there to cat you, but instantly you realize you would have much rather tumbled to the ground than have to be saved by _him_.

"Be careful Seren, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself and lose your chance." He smiled pleasantly at you as he helps you stand again. The nerve he has astounds you, as he addresses you with such familiarity. Of course the gap in the hemospectrum isn't that far, but over the years you have grown to know that wherever he is there is trouble to be had.

"Hello, I would love to stay and chat with you, but as you stated earlier I have very important matters to attend to." He makes a flourished bow to you and you resist the urge to snap off one of his horns.

"So I take it that this is something that will take a massive amount of your time?" He adjusts his glasses and looks at you, waiting for an answer. If it weren't for his noble blood you would have had him banned from your hive quite a long time ago. However, despite his prying and conniving ways your custodian seems to think that he is worthy of something, which means you have show him every ounce of respect he deserves.

"I would give you an estimate, but unfortunately I have very little idea as to how long these sort of things take. Why such curiosity into my simple little duties?" You smile at him pleasantly, though you know full well it's because he's interested in the results. If there was one thing you know about this particular troll, is that he makes it his business to know everything. However, since he is a blue blood, you must show him the very height of dignity.

"That's quite an understatement of the situation, wouldn't you say? Now I'd love to stay and escort you to the event, but I have some very important matters to attend to. I bid you a due." He turns and swiftly walks down the corridor.

You sigh and pick up the hem of your long skirt. Thankfully today you were wise enough to wear shoes without heels, the tremors would have long knocked your off your feet many more time and would have made excruciatingly late. At the end of the posh corridor is a massive set of double doors. You throw them open and arrive in an amphitheater. Already people are beginning to gather in the ring of seats around the center stage. The high dome of the ceiling is painted with a blue and white sphere with white swirling clouds and a bright dot at the center. It was a very curious thing to paint on the ceiling, but never the less it always captured your attention and almost made you nostalgic. How you could feel like you knew the place so well was beyond your understanding.

Gathered in the center of the stage are several young troll girls around a huge white mother grub. You are the last to arrive, but as the time has not yet come for the ceremony to begin, you are not late, merely making a fashionable entrance. Quickly, yet gracefully you make your way down the stairs to the ring of girls. All of the other girls are dressed formally, though none as beautifully as you. Behind the mother grub is a huge mirror and you take a second to admire your appearance.

As such an occasion calls for you are dressed in your finest, a ball gown sewn from thread the color of your blood, tyrian purple and decorated in the thread spun from the purest gold. It's no secret that your blood is higher on the hemospectrum than anyone else on the planet, but some have started the rumor that that doesn't matter to the empress. Your custodian herself is not the highest ranking blood of the adult trolls, though the only troll with higher blood than her is her most trusted friend and almost single handedly keeps the peace of the entire planet. There are those who think that despite your obvious succession, the empress may choose someone else for the next empress. The competition is fierce, but you are more than able to fend for yourself.

You turn your attention back to the mirror and smile, your natural beauty is something that has come off as somewhat of a legend. People say that it was almost as if someone had picked and chosen the finest traits and combined them together to form you. You're tall and thin, but not quite as tall as your custodian. Your lips were full and darker than the shadows cast by the Alternian sun. You hair was straight and sleek and the same color as your hair. You eyes were large, yet they were delicate and had long sweeping eyelashes. Your horns curved elegantly from your head and perfectly framed the crown you were more than fit to wear. Just because some people thought she might choose someone else didn't change the fact that for right now, you were crown princess. Something the lesser bloods should learn to accept.

As you look around from the mirror, you recognize one of the only girls there you don't have to worry about. Piella is destined to be the high priestess of the church of sufferage someday. She's one of the rare cases of a wriggler being raised by an adult troll. The only reason she attends these is because it's part of her duty as the future high priestess to attend things like this. You quickly make your way over. She is dressed in the fine robes of the church and carefully stands with her arms in front of her, hidden by the long sleeves. The robes are beautiful, made of a soft red fabric with gray swirls and a gray sash tied around her waist. Around her neck she wears the sign of the sufferer. Her horns are maybe the only ones you've ever seen that are prettier than yours. They curve to make a sort of heart shape, and have branches coming from the base like long slender leaves a sent pod. Her hair is long and straight, with bangs cut straight across her brow, as opposed to the style most girls.

"Hello, Piella." You greet her and she bows to you smiling.

"Hello, Seren. How are you feeling, you look a bit nervous." Despite the fact that her blood isn't great, you like Piella. You don't a chance to talk to her that often, since as the high priestess she isn't allowed to have computer.

"I'm a little bit stressed, what with all of these other high blooded girls around and the fact that I'm missing Cassy's birthday."

"I wouldn't worry about them too much. I can tell that the empress has very little intention of choosing any one of them over you. After all, she did raise you from a grub, and has groomed you to take over the position of empress."

"Yes, but she hasn't groomed me to take over the job of raising the mother grub, maybe she plans on delegating that responsibility to someone else, who then could use it as leverage as a claim to the throne."

"You worry too much. If you would simply relax, you would see that you are the crown princess and that the empress has clear intentions for you." You smile, this is one reason you like talking to her. She's very good at calming down other people. It must have been where her blood level was, in between green and jade green.

"Thank you, Piella. Speaking of my custodian, there she is." You point up the steps and watch as she makes her way down the stairs. She moves gracefully and deliberately down the steps and the whispers of the other girls grow silent. Her skin shone brightly, as did her eyes, and her light sweeping green skirts accompanied her strappy jade green heels nicely. She took her place in front of the mother grub and didn't say a word. Carefully she whispered to the mother grub.

The mother grub's contractions send a shockwave through the caste, they're starting to become more frequent and more powerful as the events progress. It's both a sad and wonderful thing to watch as it happens. Often the empress had told you that this mother grub was born sick, she was only destined to live about six sweeps. The next one to be hatched though should live much longer, even longer than you would. Your custodian kneels by at the end of the mother grub her arms ready to accept the egg.

After a few more contractions the egg lands in her arms. You stand facing the mother grub while all of the other girls crowd around your custodian. They shower her with compliments and praise and she looks from each of the girls with a caring smile. Slowly you can feel her life waning and you kneel before her. The mother grub regards you like it does everyone else, a sort of kindly stare. It never looked at you custodian like that, there was always a deep and profound kind of look that told you this mother grub had been your custodian's lusus.

Suddenly you are very aware as your custodian kneels beside you and places the matriorb in your arms. A huge sense of awe comes over you as you hold the future of your entire race in your arms. The spiky orb is strange in your grasp and doesn't feel much like it contains another living thing, but you know in your heart that it does. Silently your custodian places the head of the mother grub in her lap and begins to sing sweetly as the mother grub closes her eyes.

Once she finally stops shaking your custodian stands back up and gestures for you to give her back the orb. Crestfallen, you stand up, careful to hide any disappointment in your face. Then your custodian turns and begins to walk away toward the other girls. Dutifully you follow her and she comes to a stop before the entire group.

"Ladies, I kindly thank you for being here today. I'm greatly thankful that you all came to the death bed of our mother grub and witness the birth of a matriorb. Last time a mother grub died she passed before the matriorb was born, so this is a momentous occasion. I thank you all for coming." She smiled at them and you watch the surprise on their faces turn to polite smiles. You turn to leave as well once all the others have left, but your custodian stops you.

"Seren would you walk with me?" She carried the matriorb in her arms as they ascended the stairs. You're a bit confused as to what her intentions are, but you realize that she's probably going to give the orb to someone who is jade blooded as well. The two of you walk in silence and she leads you through the palace hallways toward her respite block.

"Seren, when is your wriggling day?" She looks at you puzzled. You're almost offended that she doesn't remember, but like always you are careful not to show any of it on your face.

"It's in a little over a bi-lunar pedigree." She looks ahead, in deep contemplation.

"It's just as I had presumed. In roughly a bi-lunar pedigree the matriorb will hatch. Soon your eyes will begin to turn and fill out with the color of your blood. I wanted to wait until your eyes had fully turned before I asked you this, but it seems that the mother grub had died much sooner than I had expected. When the matriorb hatches, I was hoping to be able to take care of it. When I was younger I had the chance to hatch and care for an infant mother grub, but I failed in my protection of it, and therefore I was looking forward to the chance to redeem myself. But that means when the matriorb hatches I want to name you the new empress. What are your thoughts?" This time you have difficulty hiding your surprise from her. All the worrying you had been doing now seems so pointless. But are you really ready to rule the kingdom, you always thought that you would have more time to prepare, more time to be ready. And now, when the matriorb hatches, you'll be crowned empress, barely seven solar sweeps.

"It would be an honor." The words come out of your mouth out of duty. It would still stake some time before you could actually figure out how you feel about the whole thing.

"You remind me of someone I used to know a long time ago, he always did what was socially acceptable, not what his heart would tell him to do. I don't want you to accept these terms because you are the crown princess, I want you to accept them because you are mentally, and emotionally ready for the responsibility of ruling over the whole of troll kind." There was always something about your custodian that allowed her to know what someone else felt.

"In that case, I would like some time to think." She smiles at you and you open the door to her respite block.

"Don't forget that I'm for you if you want to talk about anything. Sometimes I feel like you hide things from me, and I don't want you to be so distant." You almost say something, but decide to just smile and nod. She shuts her door and you walk down the hallway, pulling out your compact computer. You have quite a few things to tell Cassy.

Okay so this chapter's done. I still don't know what the difference between a hit and a visit on the site, so I'd love if someone could tell me. And do stupid commercials bother anyone else? They're just a waste of time, and their stupid jingles get stuck in my head forever!


End file.
